


Death was a Pretty Girl:The Job: Part 1

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-24
Updated: 2004-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: A humiliated Niska hires an assassin to take out the Serenity crew.





	Death was a Pretty Girl:The Job: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Takes place after a month after Objects in Space

  
Author's notes: Takes place after a month after Objects in Space  


* * *

Death was a Pretty Girl:The Job: Part 1

## Death was a Pretty Girl:The Job: Part 1

### by Cassandra E

Death Was a Pretty Girl:   
Part One: The Job 

Author: Cassandra E 

Rating: PG13-R for violence and language 

Spoilers: Up to Objects in Space  
Timeline: A month after Jubal Early's attempted kidnapping of River. 

Disclaimers: I wish, wish they were mine, but alas they are not. Course, as usual damn you FOX! Every original Firefly character belongs to Joss Whedon and company. Any new characters and this story belong to me!!! So there. 

Summary: A month after Jubal Early's attempted kidnapping of River, Mal and the others are in search of work. Meanwhile in another part of the universe, a humiliated Adelai Niska hires Anaya St. Clair, a mysterious assassin/bounty hunter, to take out all of Serenity's crew. Just when things can't get worse, River's torturers send out an Alliance Special Ops team to hunt her down. 

A/Note: This is my first Firefly fic. While watching the DVDs I got inspired to write this story. I always wondered what Inara's deal was, it always seemed she was hiding or running something or someone. This is my attempt at writing some type of background for her, I will be introducing two new characters, Mary Sues not allowed, so get your mind out of the gutter. Since River studied at the Academy, I could have sworn Inara said she studied at the Academy also, while I might be mistaken. I know she was a Guild registered companion. For story purposes, The Academy is a place where gifted children went to study, be it "academically" or a type of career school, such as Companion training. In the latter case, after graduating they were able to register at Guild etc. Please forgive any typos or grammar mistakes, I'll do my best. 

* * *

Prologue: A Flock of Sparrows 

Inara was dreaming. She sat on the plush red carpet of the floor, legs crossed and she dreamt. Not that it was unusual; it was after all a simple activity. That is for sleeping people. But Inara wasn't sleeping, she was remembering and oh, how she hated to remember. 

But Inara was dreaming, dreaming of what could have been. A different life, a life that no longer had the ability to exist. 

It was dead. It died a long time ago, along with her innocence of the world and her family. There were times when she told herself that she should have fought harder, questioned more. That's what she liked about Mal, although the man was at times; well, all the time insufferable...he always questioned things, always broke the rules. And that's what angered Inara the most, she always followed the rules, always did what she was told and for what? To be a Companion? A career, which at first seemed glamorous, oh and it was. It had opened doors that had been previously closed to her. She had learned about the arts, languages, and histories. Inara had been able to learn, something she never thought possible. And all she had to do was lie on her back or hang onto someone's arm as a hard won trophy. Mal was right she was a whore, a cultured and educated whore, but a whore nonetheless. 

It had contented her for a while, but the charmed life of a Companion grew thin and brittle, that which had begun to crack. Inara noticed the cracks after her first month on Serenity and she still felt the sting of Mal's cruel barbs. Not that she would admit it, Inara was proud. She was above all that. But it still hurt. 

A wave beeped through her screen, jolting Inara out of her thoughts. She turned and stood up. It would be another client, it was always a client. Walking up to screen, Inara turned off the program. A small triumph, but it would do for now. 

A knock sounded at the door. "Ging Jin," said Inara. 

Kaylee's smiling face peered through the doorway. "Hi, `Nara, just wondering what your up to?" 

Inara put on the faade ease. "Just going through old memories. I gather that the Captain hasn't received word of a job?" 

Kaylee grimaced. "Well, you're not wrong; Cap'n has been awful cranky, if you get my meanin'. Even Jayne has taken to hidin' out in his bunk." 

"Things must be bad if...I am assuming that we might be heading back to some of the core planets?" Inara asked. She walked over to her vanity, taking a hairbrush from the top drawer. 

"That's what Cap'n said, he'll be announcing our next locale during dinner. Maybe you'll be able to set up a meetin' with a handsome beau, bet you can't wait, huh? Must be pretty dull around here. Not what you're used to." Kaylee said dreamily as plopped down on a green velvet cushion. "You might be able to go to one of those fancy parties..." 

Inara frowned slightly, which quickly was replaced by a serene smile. "Dreaming again, Mei-mei?" 

"Dreams are nice, actually pretty nice..." 

"Well, of course, if you're dreaming of a certain doctor." Inara sat behind Kaylee and began to brush her hair. 

"'Nara! I am not, I can dream about other things, ya know." 

Inara smiled, "Whatever you say mei-mei." 

"You know `Nara, I was wonderin', I don't mean to pry an' all, but...do you have family? I mean like the livin' kind?" 

Inara's throat constricted for a moment, a tightness that wouldn't let her breath. Her hand stilled on brushing Kaylee's hair. 

"Inara?" Kaylee turned around to look at the Companion. Her face had gone pale and Kaylee could have sworn she saw her eyes tearing up. 

Inara quickly composed herself when she saw Kaylee's questioning face. 

"I had...my mother passed away when I was very young. When I was fourteen I was already at The Academy training to be a Companion. I also had a sister, she would be about your age, but she died of a fever." 

"Oh, so..." Kaylee began. 

"You know Kaylee I think it's time we trying putting your hair up, might impress a certain someone." Inara stated, quickly changing the subject. 

"Oh... ok." said Kaylee, catching on that the topic was now finished. Obviously, the Companion was not one to share personal details and Kaylee's mama always said she shouldn't stick her noise in other people's business. With that said and done, Kaylee let herself enjoy the pleasure of Inara fixing her hair. Maybe Simon would notice. 

* * *

Cargo Hold 

River sat on the floor, busy drawing pictures. Most of them were of hands encased in light blue gloves. She wanted to draw blood on them, but had run out of the red oil pastel a while back now. And River didn't think Jayne would be too keen on donating some. Jayne was a silly boy, the way he looked at River, like she could kill him with her brain. He was hiding out in his room, scared of the grumpy Captain. Silly boys. 

She could kill him, but Simon wouldn't listen to her. He would just inject her with more medicines that made River sleepy and throw up. And River would dream, they weren't nice dreams like Kaylee's. Oh, she knew what Kaylee dreamt about. River didn't understand why Kaylee liked Simon. He was such a geek. But it was worthwhile; it gave her arsenal so she was able to tease Simon. It was a little sister's duty. 

"Two by two, hands of blue, two by two, hands of blue..." River sang to herself. 

She suddenly heard a growl, pausing her coloring; River searched where the sound had come from. 

Understanding dawned on to her, smiling to herself, she began to draw a new picture, a tiger. 

"Something wicked comes this way. Flock of sparrows will fly away." She whispered to Serenity. 

Translations:  
_Ging Jin_ -"Come in." 

Chapter One: Meeting with the Devil 

Adelai Niska's Skyplex 

A young woman walked down the corridor, escorted by two bulky guards, towering over her by half a foot. They led her to Mr. Adelai Niska's office; guns were discreetly trained on her. One the guards knocked on the door. A half a second later the door slid open by another guard, head shaved of any hair, a tattoo of a snake decorated his scalp. He grinned lecherously at her. The girl proceeded to ignore him and waltz into the room. The bald guard gave a low growl at her affront. 

"Ah, Miss St. Claire, please excuse my associate, Snake, he not like many people. I am very pleased that you were able to...come to this meeting. I have heard many good things about Miss... Anaya St. Claire." 

"Charmed to be here, Mr. Niska." Anaya replied coolly as she took in her surrounding with the eye of a predator. Dark brown eyes remained emotionless as she stood in front of Niska's desk. Outside the office the place hummed of activity. Normally, Anaya would never take a job from people like Niska; they were more trouble than they were worth. But these were special circumstances. 

"Ah, please, please, take seat; I have forgotten my manners, Miss St. Claire." 

She reluctantly took the seat and studied her employer, if Anaya decided to take the job. She had heard some interesting things about Niska also, but they were anything but good. Adelai Niska has the faade of a benign grandfather, but the emotions of a cold blooded viper. One look into his eyes, well, if they were windows to the soul, it was doubtful Niska had one. That man was a psychopath, plain and simple. 

"Now I have a job for you, a job you specialize in, is that right?" Niska said with a chilling smile. 

"You be assassin, yes? Bounty hunter?" 

Anaya slowly grinned. So this was the way he played at. Two could play at this, grandpa. No one could ever say she wasn't a professional. 

"You would be correct; I do wet work for people who don't wish to get their hands dirty. And find people who are "missing." Anaya stated calmly. 

"Yes, yes, you hunt them, no; I need you to hunt someone for me. Not just one, certain individuals." 

Niska slid a folder across his desk. Snake proceeded to hand them to Anaya. As she reached for the folder, Snake grunted and snatched her wrist. Anaya blinked for a second and fluidly slammed her foot into Snake's crotch. Snake groaned and doubled over in pain. Anaya stood up quickly and grabbed hold of him by the neck, picking him up by one hand Snake dangled helplessly from the ground. Slamming him into a wall, she kept her hold on him, while her other hand held a pointed Japanese dagger, a sais into his groin. 

Anaya tightened her hold on Snake, his face turning a lovely shade of blue and red. "With prolong obscuration of the natural airway, said animal or person is prone to suffocation. Also known as Asphyxia. Is this good enough for you, Mr. Niska? Or shall perform another demonstration for you? Perhaps death by a gut wound or we could always try castration? I can assure you either way is very painful." 

Niska smiled at her, "Oh, no my dear, nothing too fancy, like I said, Snake don't like people very much. Especially, pretty girl as yourself. Wife left him, made Snake very mad." 

Anaya shot him a glare, "Flattery won't get you anywhere and I am not a very patient person, Niska, so cut the gos se!" 

Niska frowned at her, not use to a female talking back to him. No one talked back to Adelai Niska. 

"Language, Miss St. Claire, a beautiful girl such as you should not be saying such nasty words." Niska was back at smiling pleasantly at her. "Now please, release Snake, he not look too well." 

Anaya glanced at the hundan, he indeed was not looking well. She casually flung him across the room, crashing into the opposite wall. 

She picked up the folder that had fallen to the floor. Taking her seat again, she opened the folder to scan its contents. 

"Now as you see there, I want you to hunt certain individuals for me. I want you to kill them and bring back their heads." Niska said this calmly like he mentioning the weather. 

Anaya arched an eyebrow. "A little melodramatic, I don't do mutilations. That's for Reavers to do. I'll kill them for you, nothing more and nothing less. For a price, that is." 

"Oh, but I hear differently, just gossip than, you can't do job." 

Anaya sighed in annoyance, pompous s.o.b. "I can do the job, you name the targets, but I name the method of death. My services are kills or retrieval. You knew this when you asked for a meeting. Frankly, I don't really enjoy wasting my time." 

Niska's frown deepen, he did not like this girl, no matter what, if she failed to do job, well, he had special surprise if she did not. 

Niska suddenly smiled again, "Yes, yes, of course, forgive me. I really want these individuals... disposed of. They have displeased me greatly. I do not...care for people who displease me. You understand, yes?" He clasped his hands together, smiling at her. 

"Crystal." Anaya snapped sarcastically. Grandpa's smile was starting to creep her out. She resumed pursuing the data in the folder. There were nine profiles of people. Jesus. Anaya had never gotten a job with that many head counts, but she didn't revel this to Niska. 

"Fine, the information seems to be in order. Is there anything else I should know about?" Anaya asked. 

"No, that is all." 

"You do realize its one thousand credits per head. You think you can afford that, Mr. Niska?" 

"Yes, yes, Miss St. Claire, I can afford it. You hear of my reputation, yes?" 

Anaya smiled tightly, "I have, you heard of mine?" 

"Yes, Miss St. Claire I have, but you see..." 

"Great, than I'll be in contact, dong ma? I work alone and I take my time." Anaya stated, cutting Niska off. 

"I catch any of your gorram goons on my trail; the deal is over and done with." 

Niska frowned at her. "I believe we have an understanding, yes?" 

Anaya smiled sweetly at him, "Shiny." 

* * *

Alliance Space Station- Central Command 

"It must be understood that it is imperative that this girl be retrieved." One of men in a dark suit with blue gloves stated coldly. They stood at the front of the meeting room, addressing a group of five men in black commando uniforms. 

"We have exhausted our resources, wasting time and money, time especially. We need the girl found as soon as possible." 

The man continued, "So it has come to our understanding that an, Alliance Special Ops team is the best at handling cases of a, delicate nature." 

The leader of the unit raised his hand, while the man in gloves narrowed his eyes in distaste for such interruptions. He nodded towards the officer, giving him permission to speak. 

"The objective of the mission states you want the girl retrieved, but it also states that anyone who has been in contact with girl is to be eliminated or disposed of?" 

The man smiled, "Yes, Officer Bishop, it is good to know you can read." 

The comment spurred discreet laughs from his comrades. Bishop persisted, "Is the girl carrying any type of biological hazard to warrant such an extreme?" 

"No, Officer Bishop, she does not. But I what find it interesting that Alliance Officers have made it habit, on questioning the objective of the mission or his, superiors." 

Bishop's face harden, temper flaring, but in control. "I don't question, sir, I want to clarify any possible hazards that may threaten my unit. It avoids messy complications, sir." 

The man responded, "If you do your job right, there won't be any complications. The girl is valuable government property that is all you need to know. Is that clarified enough for you, Officer Bishop?" 

Bishop stoically replied, "Yes, sir." 

The men gloves nodded in agreement, "Well, then Officers, I believe you have a job to do." 

* * *

Translations: 

Gos se- Crap 

Hwin dan- Asshole 

Dong ma - Understand? 

Chapter Two: Ghost in the Darkness 

A/Note: In the show, Inara is renting one of the shuttles and in Our Mrs. Reynolds, Inara mentions that one shuttle is unoccupied. So keep that in mind for the next chapter. Thank to the individuals that reviewed. I had to cut this chapter short, since I felt it was getting to long. I'll do my best with getting the dialect right, so bear with me. Oh, the scripts did help. 

Pilot Bridge, Serenity 

The day after... 

"Wash, how long for before we reach Persephone?" Malcolm Reynolds asked as he strode into the pilot deck. 

"Bout fifteen minutes we should be hitting atmo, Cap'n." Wash flicked on two switches on the board panel. 

"Good...let the rest the crew know when we hit ten. And tell `Nara to meet back at 1800." 

Wash turned around, a confused look on his face. "Well, I don't know about that Mal, she didn't mention any umm...you know assign...appointments. She usually let's me know before hand." 

Mal scoffed, "Come on, Wash, you know our ambassador, never misses one." 

"Who never misses one?" Asked Zoe stepping onto the deck, curly brown hair tied back and her mouth curving into a smile. 

"'Nara. Appointments." Mal stated. 

Utter devotion shone from Wash's eyes, nodding to her, "Wife." 

"Husband." 

Mal rolled his eyes, mocking. "Get a room you two. We `bout done here? Cause there is no room for play now, when we're on Persephone..." 

"We're on business." Wash and Zo said in unison. 

"Damn straight." Mal said leaving the deck. 

Wash turned toward Zo pulling her on his lap. "All work, no play..." Wash wiggled his eyebrows seductively. 

Zo laughed. Smacking him on the arm she leaned over to kiss him. 

* * *

Infirmary, Serenity 

"No, Simon, no more!" River yelled as she scurried away from Simon. She used the med table as a shield; Simon was on the other end, in hand a syringe. His neatly combed hair was falling unto his face, panting slightly, Simon was tired. For the past half hour, River had led him on a merry chase around the cargo deck to the infirmary, even locking him in his room. It didn't help matters that Jayne had to let him out, which was a miracle in itself. Though it was doubtful he'll be able to live the incident down. 

"River, you need to take your medicine, it'll help you..." His speech was cut shout as he dodged a metal tray River threw at him. 

River ran out of the room, only to crash into Inara. The Companion held onto the door frame to keep her balance, while gently steadying River with the other. 

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" 

River's brown eyes opened wide, her face an expression of awe and fear. She grabbed Inara's wrist, her grip tight. Simon stood by watching the scene with wariness, slowly approaching his sister with the syringe. 

"Pretty princess sad, sad, she cries, but nobody listens." 

Inara smiled, wisely deciding to play along. "What princess, River?" 

River gave a look of annoyance, tilting her head as if listening to some unknown sound. 

"If you ask, than you do not know. Dead things are waking up, dead people, dead past. She dances and they all fall down and never wake up. Two by two, hands of blue." Pausing for a second, River leans forward whispering in Inara's ear, "Its coming." 

Inara felt a cold chill past through her, causing her heart to beat faster. She eyed River cautiously, while trying to make sense on what she said. 

A shadow fell across the pair of them. Simon quickly injected the syringe into River's arm. Feeling the prick of the needle, River broke out of her daze, violently shoving the Companion out of the infirmary. Inara landed hard on the floor, her head striking metal, blood began to drip from the gash made. She didn't get up. 

Before Simon had time to react, River fluidly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Her grip was strong, stronger than Simon thought his little sister could be possible of having. But like most things associated with River, were rarely normal. 

River's dazed expression was long gone. Replaced by it was a cold and calculating one. For a minute, Simon was afraid, it was the first time she looked lucid and it terrified him. Her eyes held a deadly promise; at the moment Simon felt his sister was a complete stranger. 

"That wasn't very nice, big brother." River grimly threw her fist back, slamming in it his gut. Simon groaned as he tried to catch his breath, legs collapsing, he grabbed the med table for support. 

Upon leaving the bridge and passing a smirking Jayne, Malcolm felt that something was not right. Hearing the commotion up in the infirmary, he quickened his pace. Just as he reached it, he noticed Inara lying on ground passed out. "Tian Yesu!" Mal whispered. 

Rushing towards her, he kneeled. "Nara, `Nara, come on, darling, wake up." Gently moving strands of hair from her face, his touched something wet. His hand came up with blood. Mal was momentarily taken back to the war, blood so much blood spilled, so many dead. 

Mal shook himself, turning his attention back to Inara, her breathing was steady. Other than the gash at the temple, she looked all right. 

Reluctantly leaving her side, he walked over to the infirmary. 

"What the diyu is goin' on here?" Mal said as he spotted the doctor pleading with River. 

River had backed herself into a corner on the infirmary. Simon was on the ground kneeling, trying to reason with her, but keeping his distance. 

"Nothing, River's just a...a little agitated." Simon informed Mal. 

Mal frowned in disbelief. "You're kiddin', right? `Nara's out cold an' she's just a wee bit agitated!" Simon held up his hands in a pleading gesture, "Don't shout, you'll just scare her even more." Simon turned his attention back to his sister. 

"River, please, mei-mei, don't do that...you'll hurt yourself. You're going to be ok. I am not mad with you, ok? Please stop!" He pleaded desperately. 

River was sobbing, while hitting her head against the wall. "Bad, bad, bad...bu haa, bu haa. Two by two, two by two..." 

Noticing Mal, she stopped her chanting. Looking momentarily calmed, River slowly stood up, walking pass Simon until she was in front of Mal. 

Mal warily held her gaze, making sure not make any sudden moments. 

"Saints come marching in, ashes to ashes we all fall down." River said solemnly. Confused Mal replied, "You don't say? Now..." River cut him off, putting one slender finger against his mouth. "Blood is thicker than water. Remember that." 

River turned to Simon, her expression bored. "I am tired Simon, I'll be in my room." Leaving the infirmary, both Mal and Simon shared looks of confusion. 

Breaking the silence, Mal said to him, "That was...new." 

* * *

The Golden Tiger Hotel, Persephone 

Anaya St. Claire sat at the outside terrace tables near the gardens. The jasmine buds had begun to bloom filling the air with their sweet fragrance. The sun was out, the heat making the fragrance more pronounced. 

Sipping a cup of green tea, she reviewed the profiles of her new targets. Niska had hired her to take out a whole crew of passengers aboard a midbook transport, class code 03-K64-also know as a Firefly. She had already spotted at least one of Niska goons around the hotel. Anaya would deal with that little issue soon enough. 

Scanning the first profile-it read the name of one Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of the ship, Serenity. Independent. She studied a photo taken when Reynolds first traded with Niska. The photo itself was a tad grainy, but clear enough that she would be able to spot Reynolds in a crowd. With him were two other crew members, Zo Warren and Jayne Cobb. First Mate to the Captain, married to the pilot, one Wash Warren, fought in war, along with the Captain. The latter was just muscle, most likely mercenary. Skimming the rest of the profiles, Kaylee Fry, the mechanic, Simon Tam, a doctor, along with his sister River. 

Anaya paused on the latter two, the names sounding familiar, put not placing names. Pushing the thought aside, she glanced at the last two profiles. A Shepard and a Companion. The thought of a preacher and whore living on the same ship, made her smile. Her smiled soon vanished as she read the name of the Companion, Inara Serra. 

Anaya closed her eyes as if in pain. It couldn't be...? Could it? Attached behind the profile was a photo taken from the Guild registry. Turning it over, a beautiful face not unlike hers gazed back. 

Crumbling the photo in her fist, Anaya grimly smiled. 

"Now this changes...everything." She murmured as continued drinking the tea. 

* * *

Tian Yesu- "Sweet Jesus" 

Diyu- "Hell" 

Bu haa- "Not good" 

Chapter Three: Never Talk to Strangers 

The Striker, A.S.R.E.V. (Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel) 

Hitting atmo in 15 minutes, Persephone 

Officer Michael Bishop was a man, who loved his job, always had. He supported Unification thinking it was the best way, for a better life, a better future. That all changed after the war, when his wife and child were found dead, killed during an Independent raid. It had hurt a piece of him lost. War changes things, changes people. It had changed Michael Bishop. 

He was a tall man, hitting six feet, dark hair cut short as was the Alliance style. Some women might call him handsome, so men would say he was a force to be reckoned with. 

Bishop served his time in war and like most men, on both sides, did his share of wandering, trying to find a reason, trying to find an inner peace afterwards. 

When that reason and peace were not forthcoming out in world. He found it again with the Alliance, joining the Special Ops division. Promoted to the rank of Captain, it had given him something to do, a purpose, something right. Funny thing now was it didn't feel quite right to him anymore. 

After the meeting was adjourned, Bishop had picked the remaining members of the retrieval unit. Soon after, a tip off was received, saying a one class-code Firefly was seen on its way to Persephone. 

Now sitting down at the mess table, he studied the photo of the fugitive; the girl was young, eighteen years old. Bishop couldn't quite figure out why the Alliance wanted River Tam. And those men with the blue gloves made his skin crawl, something was off and that rankled Bishop. 

The eyes seem to bore into Bishop that he turned the photo over. 

Something was off, seriously off kilter. 

"Not liking this at all," He said to himself. 

"Sir?" One of the lower ranking officers asked, taking a seat across Bishop. 

"Marshall?" 

"Kelly said we should be hitting atmo in 10 minutes, sir." 

Bishop nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Marshall." 

Marshall didn't move, wanting to say more. 

"Yes, Marshall is there something else?" 

Marshall moved to speak, but thought better of it. "No, sir, nothing else." 

Bishop frowned slightly, "You're dismissed, officer." 

Marshall nodded and quickly left the table. 

"Not liking this at all." Bishop said again, turning the photo over again. 

* * *

Eavesdown Docks, Persephone 

Mess Hall, Serenity 

"Now see here, I know we'd had this talk a while back now. As you all know, River had a...episode a few minutes back." Mal said to his crew. After patching up Inara and docking down on Persephone, Mal had ordered the crew to meet up at the mess table. All gathered, minus a newly sedated River. 

"Last time, River could have hurt someone." Mal continued standing at the head of the table. 

"Don't ya'll remember her cuttin' on me? I seem to recall it hurtin'" Jayne said stubbornly, waving his knife at the others. Mal shot Jayne a look, quickly shutting him up. Jayne placed the knife away, glaring at the others. 

"But with the business of a one Jubal Early, it was best decided that River stay." 

Kaylee paled slightly at mentioned of the bounty hunter's name. She still had nightmares of that night. 

"With this here new development, I am forced to rethink on it again." 

Simon interrupted. "I know it looks bad..." 

Mal looked at Simon, pointing to Inara, her face was lightly bruised. "Son, it don't just look bad, it was bad as I seem to recall you tellin' me that she attacked you also." 

Jayne snickered; a smug grin on his face. The rest of the crew glared at him, prompting Jayne to ask, "What? Not the first time ole' doc here gets a thrashin'. Just funnier that his moon brain sister was the one to beat him up." 

"Jayne!" Mal countered, narrowing his eyes at the mercenary. 

"What?" 

"Bi zui." 

"I ain't sayin' nothin'." Mal ignored him. 

"Now as I was saying, it appeared that River was getting' better, but truth is, she ain't. In fact, she's gotten worse, more violent. I agreed letting you both stay on Serenity, if and when, you were able to control her." 

"I just need a little more time, its trial and error; I know that I can help her." Simon pleaded. 

"I can't risk my crew, next time it might be worse and you can't guarantee that it won't happen. Hell, it has already happened." 

"But..." 

"Now I am going to have to think this over long and hard, we'll see if there's a better...alternative out there that benefits River. After all, I don't want her fallin' into the hands of those tamade that did this to her." 

"Now on the matter of work, Zo, Jayne, you'll be comin' with me, see if we can get us a job." Zo nodded. Jayne began sharpening his knife, still smirking at Simon. 

"Kaylee, I want you to look for anybody who might be interested in rentin' the shuttle. An' they better have the cash on hand; I'll give the go ahead when I get back." 

"Captain, do you think it wise to...have another individual on board?" Book asked. 

"Don't see why not, we'd been short on work, Shepherd, can't afford to be picky, we'll just have to be more cautious, that's all. And there's still the matter of River, we'll cross that bridge when get to it." 

"Dong ma? Good now, get to work." 

As the others went their separate ways, Mal pulled Inara aside. 

"Mal?" 

"Just wanted to ask, how you were doin', nasty bump you got there." Mal reached his hand to touch her, the companion shied away from it. 

Inara shook her head. "It was nothing, you're not seriously considering..." 

"I have to do what's best for my crew." 

"But River is part of that crew, how can you..." Inara whispered angrily. 

Mal irritated, not liking when anybody questioned his orders, said. "You best stick at what you do best, which brings the question, any assignments today? I mean with that..." He pointed to the bruising on her face. 

Hurt flashed over her eyes that for a moment Mal felt a twinge of guilt. 

Anger settled in Inara, a Companion was not supposed to let emotion overtake the situation. But at the moment she wasn't up to feeling on her training. So she slapped him, hard. 

"What the hell was that for?" 

"That is the last time you taunt and slander my trade!" 

Mal grabbed her wrist, applying pressure, eyes cold. "Shouldn't be too much of a problem, seein' that you'll be leaving soon or I am incorrect in that assumption? You have been takin' your sweet time on your departure." 

Inara shook her hand free, "Trust me; it won't be soon enough for me." 

"Fine!" Mal snapped. 

"Fine!" With one last look of disdain, Inara gracefully walked away. 

Mal rubbed the spot where she had slapped him. 

"Women." 

* * *

Badger's Place, Persephone 

"Well, well, if it isn't the glorious Captain Malcolm Reynolds and his ragtag bunch. Had meself the feeling that I'd be seein' you soon." Badger grinned, showing crooked teeth, giving an impression of a rat or better yet, the rat that he was. 

"Badger." Mal said. Zoe and Jayne flanked him from behind. 

"Word was that you were looking for someone to take cargo off your hands. I think we'd be that someone." 

"Is that so? I am too sure `bout that seems every time I give you a job...there's always problems. And now, I am not to keen with problems. Dong ma?" Badger said as he stood up. 

"We always get the job done, no harm on our part." 

"I suppose, after all, gents, we'd be... business men." 

Mal nodded. "We'd be." 

Badger walked around the desk, leaning against it. "Cargo I got...is some vaccines, hefty profit, you get my meaning? Drop off over at Cronos Moon, you feel up to it?" 

"That's a ways off, but it's doable." Mal replied. 

"Good then, we'd have ourselves a deal." 

After Mal and his crew had left. One of Badger's guards asked. "Do you reckon he knows that a hit been put out on him and his crew?" 

"Don't think so, as long as he delivery the cargo, ain't much my problem." Badger smirked. "After all, with that stick up his royal pee goo, he'll manage. Why the diyu are askin' a `ways? I don't pay you to think. Bi zui!" 

* * *

Eavesdown Docks, Persephone 

Serenity 

"No I am sorry, but the desposit is..." 

"How much is the rent? Sorry miss, too rich." 

"Thank you for your time!" Kaylee beamed at the departing customer. She groaned when he was out of sight. 

"Problem?" Simon inquired stepping onto the deck. 

Kaylee smiled tiredly. "Yep, it's been over two hours and nobody seems interested in rentin' the shuttle, figure the Cap won't be too happy." 

"Not that he was to begin with." 

"Oh, Simon, I am sorry...I...how's River?" 

Simon sighed. "She still sedated...its...I thought she was getting better. I don't know what to do anymore." 

"Don't worry, you'll see the Cap'n won't..." Kaylee was interrupted by a clear husky voice. 

"Excuse me, Miss, I hear you'd be renting a shuttle?" 

Kaylee turned around, smile ready for the potential customer. "We sure are...oh, my." 

"Is something wrong, miss?" The young woman asked. 

"Nope, not at all...for a second there, you reminded me of somebody. Sun plays tricks on the eyes." Kaylee said. 

"So what can I do for ya? I am Kaylee, this here is...oh, he must have...he's really shy. I am so sorry; I didn't catch your name?" 

The girl smiled, dark brown eyes hidden behind dark shades. "My name is...Claire Sanderson. Very pleased to meet you, Kaylee." 

* * *

"Kaylee! Where is that girl? Wash!" Mal shouted as he strode onto Serenity. Zoe and Jayne carried in two brown crates behind him. 

"Wash!" 

"I am here, geez, nuff with the yellin'." Wash from the upper deck. 

"Where the gorram is Kaylee?" 

"Oh, she's tourin' the shuttle with a potential renter. Do we have a job?" 

Mal cracked a smile. "We have a job. Go help Zoe and Jayne load in the rest of the cargo. Try to look inconspicuous folks." 

"Aye, sir." 

Walking up the stairs that led to the second shuttle, Mal glanced at the entrance of Inara's. Sighing he reached the entrance of the shuttle. 

"Kaylee, girl, don't you hear me callin'?" 

"Sure do, Cap, anyone could hear that yellin' from a mile away." Kaylee said as she stuck out her tongue playfully. 

"Respect now, you hear? Now what do you have for your Captain?" Mal asked of the young woman beside Kaylee. Her back was to Mal as she looked over the shuttle. Medium long black hair was gathered in ponytail, the girl was of average height. She wore a simple dark maroon skirt that went past her knees, along with a fitted pink salmon kimono top, with a dark brown coat that stopped at the calves. Scruffed leather boots adorned her feet. 

Mal raised an eyebrow at the girl and than at Kaylee. 

"Cap, I think we'd got ourselves a renter!" Kaylee said excitedly. 

"Do we now? Who that be?" 

The girl slowly turned around, the sun lighting half of her face. 

For a second, Mal was taken a back. "'Nara?" 

"I am sorry, my name is Claire Sanderson." The girl stepping out of the light, she extended her hand out to Mal. 

Up close, the girl was beautiful, no doubt about it. Golden skin, dark haired, no wondered Mal had confused her with the Companion. But still, it was an uncanny resemblance. Only difference was she was slightly shorter, her hips wider and lips fuller. 

Mal shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you, sorry `bout that, for a second...you reminded me of someone. Captain Malcolm Reynolds at your service." 

Claire smiled. "Kaylee was just saying the same thing. A Companion, never thought I get that." 

"Well, so what do you think? Standard short, she handles great." 

"I think she's perfect. That is, if you're willing to...rent it to me." Claire said as she looked Mal in the eye. 

"If you can pay, by the way...what do you do?" Mal asked. 

"I am an artist, painter. My daddy passed away a week back. Figured nothing was holding me back. He fought in the war, my daddy. With the Independents. Never was the same after the war." Claire said sadly. 

"Really, sorry to hear `bout that, where was he stationed?" 

"Right outback in Glory. It didn't hold long enough, but well, you know. Any way, I figure I head out, go places.Get inspired for my paintings. I have savings from my earnings, should be enough for the deposit and two months rent." 

Mal looked to Kaylee. She beamed at him, nodding. 

"We have a deal, Miss Sanderson. Welcome aboard Serenity." 

"Call me, Claire, Captain. Claire will do just fine." 

* * *

River's bunk, Serenity 

River laid on her back, eyes closed. Simon sat beside her, checking her vitals. Suddenly, she wakes up, sitting up on the bed. Simon yelps, startled. 

"River?" Simon asked. 

River blinked and looked at Simon. "I am sorry." 

"Sorry for...oh, it's ok, I told you. I wasn't mad at you." 

"Captain's worried." River said as tapped her fingers in the air. 

"Yes, but..." 

"He really should be." River said. 

* * *

Translations: 

Tamade-mother F* __ __

Bi zui-Shut up 

Diyu- Hell 

Chapter Four: Pawns 

Disclaimer: See Chap.1 

Green Bay Settlement, Cronos Moon-Next Day 

"I don't like it, sir." Zo stated as they walked back to Serenity. The drop off had gone without a hitch, a surprise in itself, but nonetheless things were going too easy for them. There was some missing element that Zo had yet to see. 

"Don't like what? We got paid, no bullets exchanged, everythin' went down easy peasy, Zo." Mal said. "And let's not forget, we have ourselves a new renter, extra cash don't harm none." Mal jangled the bag of silver platinum in emphasis. 

"That's it sir, somethin's off. I don't like it. Pieces fit too well, can't never mean any good." 

"I don't care me much `bout pieces fittin', money is good enough for me. The fact we got ourselves a new piece of tail don't hurt things either." Jayne grinned lecherously as he cradled his beloved Vera. 

Mal stopped for a moment, Zo and Jayne followed. "You best not be botherin' her, dong ma?" 

"Ain't botherin' nobody, just being friendly..." Jayne trailed off. 

Mal scowled. "Then don't be friendly. Just be your natural self, should be enough. We can't loose her money, especially not with..." 

"Not with what?" 

"Nothing, you just leave her be." 

"I see, bet you want her for yourself, Mal, I mean is all, since she looks like...should have said omethin'."Jayne insinuated, smirking. 

"You best not finished what's comin' out of that mouth of yours, Jayne. I can assure you plenty, nothin' good will come of it." Mal said in a warning. 

"Sir, with all due respect...do we know for sure that we can trust this girl? Her story seems to pan out...but you know what happened last time with Simon and River." Zo said. 

Mal looked at both of them. "Yes and for the record, if Miss Sanderson turns out not be who she says she is. We'll deal with it, just like we do with everythin' or anybody else. This discussion is over and done with." 

* * *

Shuttle Two, Serenity 

Anaya sat on the bunk polishing the sais. She than took a metal rod and began sharpening the tips. Everything had gone according to plan. Hell, it was easier than she expected, not that she wouldn't be able to handle if it had not. After she had dealt with Niska's goons at The Golden Tiger, she proceeded to go down to the Eavesdown Docks. 

One of her sources had said that Malcolm Reynolds usually looked for work on Persephone. It was by luck that he decided to do so now. It had saved Anaya money and time. Always a good thing in this day. Nothing was cheap. The interior of the shuttle still smelled of dust, but Anaya had done her best freshening it up. Her easel and canvas were located at the far side of the shuttle, creating the illusion of the hardworking artist. Along with the art supplies, she brought along a large black chest filled with linens and clothes. With a false compartment at the bottom, the weapons were kept ready. A small pistol, a sawed off shotgun and a set of Chinese throwing stars, minus the sais completed the inventory. 

She liked Serenity, when she first saw it. The Firefly had stood out from all the ships at the docks. It had character, Anaya decided than, reinforcing the decision she had made at The Golden Tiger. As she finished with the sais, putting them on top of the chest, she sat back down on the bed, looking out towards the shuttle's window. The Captain and the others had gone to drop off cargo, the illegal kind but Anaya wasn't one to judge. She was hardly a saint herself. 

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes for a moment. Unbidden images came at will, dark; it was always dark with flashes of hands dressed in blue gloves. The sounds of screams and pain followed, needles breaking through skin. A knock jolted Anaya, eyes snapping open, her heart pounding; she grabbed hold of the bed, disoriented from the memories. 

"Qing Jin." 

The door opened to reveal Kaylee, her face smeared with engine grease and dressed in coveralls. 

"Hi there, just wanted to see how you were settlin'in." 

Anaya smiled pleasantly. "Fine, doing fine." 

"That Captain, Zoe, and Jayne should be comin' back `bout now. You could join us for dinner at the mess table later on. You'll finally be able to meet `Nara. You two look so alike, you could be sisters." 

Anaya's smiled faded, her face tight with tension. "I think I might stay in tonight, not feeling too well, besides I want to get started on my painting." 

Kaylee's smile fell, "Oh, ok, but maybe tomorrow." Her gaze fell to the sais on top of the chest, a fist of unease curled up in Kaylee's belly. Anaya noticing Kaylee's questioning eyes, said. "They`re for my project, still life, might just leave it as a charcoal drawing, though." 

"Sure are some fancy...knives." Kaylee said. 

"Not really, they're called sais, pretty cheap, you can find them almost at any blacksmith on Persephone." 

Kaylee nodded. "Well, I'll be leaving you now...let me know if you need anything." 

Once the shuttle door shut closed. Anaya got up and picked up the sais, giving them a quick twirl until they they crossed each other. The blades softly clicking together as they touched, gleaming as light from the window bounced off them. 

"Fancy, indeed." Anaya said in a whisper. 

* * *

River's Bunk, Serenity 

Blue hands, everywhere, can't run, can't hide...they're coming. Two by two.... 

River woke up screaming, she curled up in a fetal position on the bed. Simon came rushing in, a perpetual worried expression on his face. 

"River? Mei-mei?" Simon sat on the bed, his hand gently brushing away hair from her face. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" 

River gave him a look of annoyance. "No, screaming is a great past time." She sat up, back leaning against the wall. 

"Well, I think it's safe to say you're feeling better, sarcasm and all." 

"Not sarcasm, wit." River said. 

Simon scowled at her. "Right, wit, wit equals a bratty sister, huh?" 

"Not bratty, smarter, better." 

Simon rubbed his eyes, sighing. "River." 

"You know it's true, how's the stranger?" River asked as she took hold of Simon's hand and began tracing lines on his palm. 

"Stranger? Oh, you mean the new renter, she's fine. She's nice, Kaylee introduced her to me. She actually looks..." 

River kept tracing Simon's palm. "You have a long life line, Inara's leaving." 

"What? Who told you?" 

River curled Simon's hand into a fist, "Don't you know by now?" 

Simon's face was of blank confusion. "Know what?" 

River sighed impatiently, letting his hand drop. "No power in the `verse can stop me." 

* * *

Mess Hall, Serenity 

Inara was at the counter, preparing tea. While she waited for the water to boil, she thought on River's episode the other day. The Companion shivered at the memory, there was something ominous in what the poor girl had said. Inara could always brush it off; it was rare when River actually made sense in her ramblings. But this time it was different. Inara was trained on how to read people and that same skilled told her that what River said was true. 

Something was coming or it was already here. Inara shook her head; wincing at the cut on her temple. She poured the tea into the china cup, the action taking her mind off the pain. Paranoia was not an emotion she would give in to. But the feeling wouldn't go away. Hearing footsteps at the entrance, Inara turned around in greeting. 

"Shepard, would you like a cup of tea?" 

Shepard Book nodded, taking a sit at the table. "That would certainly be a pleasure. And how are you holding up?" 

Inara prepared another cup. "I am well, thank you for asking." Placing the kettle and the two china cups on a tray, she gracefully made her way to the table. 

"Must have been quite a fright. The Captain said, it was a violent episode." 

Inara frowned at the mentioned of Mal. "I wouldn't know. I was knocked out from most of it. But I am sure she didn't mean any harm. She's just...she needs help." 

"That's what the Captain thinks." 

"I know what the Captain thinks and it isn't going to work. There is nowhere they can go. But at the..." 

"Same time she is getting worse." Book finished for her. 

"Yes." Inara said in acknowledgement as she stirred cream into her cup. 

Both were silent for a while, quietly drinking the tea as they contemplated what was said or better yet what would the Captain decide. 

Worse yet, Inara had to start preparing her departure from Serenity. She loathed leaving the place that had given her some measure of peace, but she must...and she would leave. She had to. Before Inara found that she couldn't. 

"Have you met the new arrival?" Book asked, breaking the silence. 

Inara looked up, thoughts of leaving Serenity brushed aside. "No, I haven't had the opportunity, but Kaylee has been kind enough to tell me all about her. You know Kaylee, likes meeting new people. Most of all, she says we look alike." 

"There is a certain resemblance, she seems like a very kind girl. Quiet, keeps to herself mostly." 

"Kaylee says she's a painter. Perhaps she's working on some masterpiece." Inara said with a smile. 

"Or she could be avoiding Jayne. He was very welcoming and I don't know if that's any good." 

Inara grimaced. "Oh, dear, smart girl, then. I'll introduce myself to her later. More tea?" 

* * *

Serenity, Cargo Bay 

A few hours later 

They had left Cronos Moon about three hours ago. Anaya had grown bored staying in the shuttle. She had entertained herself by sketching drawings of Serenity, but that also had grown tedious. Her mind and body itched to do something else. Better yet, to get this farce over with. But Anaya was a professional and professional she would be. She decided to get a feel around the ship. If her plan went wary, Anaya would need to know the ship like the back of her hand. Although she hoped it didn't. 

After all, she had a reputation to maintain. 

Walking up the stairs from the cargo bay she paused in middle, the first shuttle beckoned her. Her ears caught the murmur of conversation coming from the mess hall. Everyone was having dinner; nobody would notice her going in. Anaya turned away and proceeded to go to the engine room, but after three steps, she stopped. Walking back up to the cat walk, she stopped in middle. Above her, the murmur of voices was clearer. Anaya mentally counted the voices. Eight voices were present. 

Glancing back to the shuttle, she made her decision. She silently made her way to the shuttle; her hand paused above the door switch. Pushing the button, the door slid open. Without further thought, she stepped in. 

The smell of some type of sweet incense hit her. The shuttle was richly decorated with deep red silks and satins trimmed with golden brocade. She stood still for a moment, letting the heady smell of the incense pour through her skin. Anaya walked over to the vanity at far side of the shuttle; it was made of dark mahogany wood, polished until it gleamed. On top was a set of silver tone brushes and combs. Running her fingers lightly against the bristles, Anaya looked into the mirror. Her dark brown eyes took on a honey golden hue, due to the lighting. She turned her head, the mirror image mimicking her. A small chest sat beside the vanity, curiosity piqued, Anaya bent down to open it. 

She frowned in annoyance, noticing the lock on it. Taking a hairpin from her hair, she fiddled with the lock, until she heard the click of it opening. Sticking the pin back into her hair, she lifted the top and peered inside. 

A musty odor of roses floated out, Anaya crinkled her nose in distaste. Between the smell of incense and roses, Anaya was getting a headache and slightly nauseous. She went through several love letters declaring eternal love. "God, what a bunch of saps." Anaya said out loud. She casually dropped the letters back, until an idea came to her. Moving the letters out of the way, she lightly knocked on the bottom, hearing it hallow, Anaya searched for a way to open the false bottom. 

Not finding any, she cursed in frustration, hitting the side of the chest. Suddenly there was a pop and the bottom came lose. 

Anaya grinned, noticing the engraving that was cleverly made to open the cache. Lifting the top off, she found several photos. One was the official photo from the Guild. Several were of clients, autographed with endearments. Among them, she noticed a black and white photo of the Captain. Anaya frowned in interest, why would...? Unless...brushing the thought aside, she studied the image. The Captain was younger; war gear in place, the Mal in the photo appeared trying not to smile. The faded photo bared no resemblance to the Captain of now. Anaya turned the photo over, looking for a date, but the back only read Shadow. Putting the photo down, she picked up another one that was turned over. 

Flipping it over, a knot formed in her belly. The picture was of two girls standing in front of a fountain. Both girls were smiling happily, while the older girl held the younger one's hand. Clutched in the other hand of the young girl was ragged doll, its arm torn off. Both girls had curling black hair with similar round faces. Sisters. 

Taking the photo, Anaya slipped it inside the inner pocket of her coat. She quickly placed all the photos back in the cache. Closing it, she threw the letters back inside the chest, locking it afterwards. Getting up she made her way out of the shuttle. As the shuttle door closed behind her, she heard voices coming from the directions of both shuttles. "Diyu." Anaya said softly. She was trapped. Unless, Anaya leaned forward to grab hold of the railing and jumped down. Landing gracefully on her feet, wincing at the impact, she hid herself in a corner beneath the stairs. 

"I am sure she's won't mind." Kaylee's voice came from above the passage way. 

"It's alright, Kaylee, there will be time tomorrow. Besides, she's probably sleeping by now." 

At the sound of Inara's voice, Anaya's body tensed. Heart pounding, she looked up and saw both women through the openings of the stairs. 

"Ok, I guess I'll check up on Serenity. See how she's doin'. Night, `Nara." 

"Goodnight, Kaylee." 

Another set of footsteps came across the passage way. 

"Night, Cap'n." 

"Good night, Kaylee." 

Anaya closed her eyes. Well, this was just great, professional, just real professional. 

Making sure, Kaylee left. Mal cleared his throat. "'Nara." 

Inara met his eyes. "Mal?" 

"I just wanted to check on what...we discussed the other day." 

"I'll let you know...tomorrow. Good night, Mal." 

"'Nara..." Mal reached to touch her, fingertips lightly grazing her cheek. Inara held her breath, her hand involuntarily moved to touch his. 

Mal's light blue eyes held Inara. So many unanswered questions...so much yearning reflected back. Heat traveled up her hand, even though it was lightly touching his fingers. Inara stepped back, bumping into the shuttle door. She felt trapped. Companions always had control of their emotions. What was wrong with her? Inara looked away, breaking contact of Mal's gaze. But not before seeing disappointment in his eyes. 

"Goodnight." 

Without another word, Inara slipped inside the shuttle. Leaning against the door, she sighed. Her hand touching her cheek, feeling her eyes water, Inara refused to let the tears fall. 

Meanwhile outside, Mal didn't move, eyes cold, he clutched his hand angrily. He turned to walk away, but not before noticing something on the floor. Bending down he picked up a photo. The photo was of two girls, one was a young Inara, judging by the features. Mal figured that the other girl was probably her sister or some cousin, since the resemblance was striking. Thoughtfully, he tucked the photo inside his shirt and then proceeded to walk away. 

Anaya silently cursed when Mal had found the photo. It must have fallen out when she made the jump. Making sure he was gone, she moved out of her hiding place. Anaya froze again, when she felt someone looking at her. Staring across the other stairway was a girl. She had long brown hair, but her eyes were slightly unfocused as if she was seeing something else. 

Tilting her head, the girl took one last look and walked up the stairs. Her bare feet moving soundlessly across the cool metal steps. Something tickled the back Anaya's mind. She must be the doctor's sister, River Tam. But where had she seen her before? The name Tam continued to elude her. Shaking her head, Anaya quickly and silently made her way across the cargo deck and up the stairs. 

As she retreated into her shuttle, Mal hidden upon the catwalk, watched. 

Taking the photo from his shirt, he looked toward the second shuttle. 

Frowning, Mal said thoughtfully. "Hmm?" 

* * *

Chapter Five: Revelations 

The Next Day 

Infirmary, Serenity 

Simon was organizing the medicine cabinet, when Kaylee found him. He was either in the infirmary or checking up on River these last few days. She had just finish up at the Bridge; Wash had wanted her to do some adjustments to the control panel. Her thoughts had wondered off to Inara and than to River. It seemed that both were acting more unusual of late. River more so and Inara was so distant. And then there was the new renter, who spent half the time locked in her shuttle. Kaylee wasn't a suspicious person by nature, but something struck her odd about the girl. Especially seeing those long daggers in her room, Kaylee didn't care much for weapons. Not since she was shot or when River easily dispatched Niska's men to the great beyond. 

"Hi, there." Kaylee said cheerfully. 

Simon turned around, startled. "Oh, Kaylee, it's you." 

Kaylee's smile fell at the comment. 

"You were expectin' someone else?" 

"No, no, I just thought you were River. She hardly makes a sound. And when I sedate her, it doesn't work. I found her sleepwalking last night after dinner." 

Kaylee's smile returned sympathy in her green eyes. "How she's doin'?" 

"I honestly don't know, sometimes she rabbles on, but at same time she seems lucid." 

"The Cap'n hasn't said anythin' yet?" 

Simon took to glass vials and placed them on a tray. "No, at least not to my knowledge. You haven't heard..." 

Kaylee shook her head. "No, haven't heard nothin', but I am sure the Cap'n will do the right thing. He always does." 

"I am not to sure about that, Kaylee, damnit, I am not even sure of myself anymore. I thought I could help her and I can't. Top of my class and I can't do anything. If River could just at least tell me...at least more information or someone..." 

"But I thought that scan told you what they did." 

"It cut off in the middle. So I don't ..." Simon said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

Kaylee moved forward, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't you worry, I am sure everything will come through. It's what my folks use to say." 

"Kaylee," Simon held her hand. Eyes locked, neither moved away. Simon hesitantly leaned down to her; Kaylee tilted her head upwards, when a giggle broke the moment. 

Simon pulled back so fast as if burned. Kaylee jolted around, her face blushing scarlet, feeling like the time her Pa caught her kissing a boy. 

River stood watching at infirmary entrance, her clear brown eyes lucid, grinning. "Why did you stop?" 

Simon gently pushed Kaylee aside and walked over to his sister. "River, I thought you were sleeping." 

River shook her head vigorously, sending tousled hair in moment. "Not tired. You're blushing, just like Kaylee." 

Simon sighed. "River, I thought we talked about..." 

River tilted her head, taking delight at her brother's expense. "Kissing?" 

Simon face grew more mortified. "NO, I mean no, about respecting people's privacy." 

River looked at Simon, bemused. "Simon, you're in the Infirmary. An infirmary isn't private. Your room is." The last was said as fact and Simon felt uneasy about where the conversation was going. 

"Simon, it's ok, I know about sex." River continued, her eyes wondered around the room. 

"You know what, I best be goin'..." Kaylee trailed off, her face still burning. 

"No, no, I have secret." River stated excitedly. 

Kaylee looked to Simon, confused. "A secret?" 

River nodded. "Yes, yes, do want to know what it is?" 

Simon and Kaylee both played along, not sure where River was heading. Simon hoped it wouldn't turn into an episode like before. 

"What is it?" 

River rolled her eyes. "It's a secret, silly, I can't tell you. That's why it's a secret." 

"River..." Simon said, patience wearing thin. 

River laughed, dissolving into giggles. "But the Cap'n knows." 

* * *

The Striker, A.S.R.E.V (Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel) 

The atmosphere on The Striker was tense; the men were busy preparing the ammunition. While other suited up, Michael Bishop stood at pilot bridge. Face stoic, light brown eyes lost in thought. 

"Have you locked on their position yet? 

The pilot, Kelly, nodded. "Yes, Captain. We should be in striking distance in half in hour." 

"We'll board first, unless they decide to give chase." Bishop stated. 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Sir is it really necessary..." Kelly began. 

Bishop cut him off. "You know the objective of the mission?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Then you what has to be done, we stick the objective." Bishop said emotionlessly. Even though part of Bishop disagreed with it, it was an order and orders were meant to be followed. 

* * *

Pilot Bridge, Serenity 

"So where to, Mal?" asked Wash. 

Malcolm Reynolds stood offside, eyes pensive. "Let's head to a nearby settlement, there might be some trade to be made." 

Wash reviewed his star chart. "Well, there's Hadden and Attilo, both moons. Attilo is closer by, an hour at most." 

"Attilo won't do, sir, heard it was plague ridden." Zo said as entered the bridge. 

"Plague?" 

"Some sort of sickness, sir, people are staying clear of it." 

"Well, Hadden is about two hours away or we could always head back to the core planets." Wash said, his gaze straying from the star chart to his wife. 

"Let's try Hadden, if don't find anything there, we might head to the core, stock up some an' head back out. I don't fancy myself much being near to the core, with what happened with Early. And there's still the matter River." 

Zo and Wash shared a look. "Any idea what your goin' to do?" Zo asked. 

Mal shook his head slightly. "I have given it much thought, still thinkin' on it." 

"At least she hasn't gone all crazy again or I mean she is crazy..but..." 

Zo gave Wash a slight glare. 

"What? She is or was? Don't give me that look." Wash said with a hapless gesture of hands. 

Zo continued to glare, seeing that her husband wasn't taking the hint. 

"I love you." Wash said an attempts to woe his wife to his side. "That's not going to cut it, is it?" 

"`Fraid not." Zo said eyebrow arched in slight amusement. 

Wash turned to Mal. "Mal?" 

"Don't look at me, she's your wife." Mal said. 

A long sounding wave interrupted Wash's defense. Answering it, a big booming voice came from the screen. 

"See here, I am looking for Captain Malcolm Reynolds." 

Mal recognizing the voice, stood up to answer. "Monty, you son of bitch, how are you doin'?" 

The man in the screen laughed. "Fine, son, fine, growin' my beard back. Hell of a time too, thanks to that no good devil woman." 

Mal cracked a smile, remember Saffron's last escapade. He wondered if she ever got out that trash chute. It was almost worth standing buck nekkid in the gorram desert. No actually, it was worth it. Priceless, a memory he'll always treasure. 

"Now, Monty, I told you women are nothin' but trouble. Best to admire them from afar." Mal said while ignoring the glare that Zo was directing at him. 

"What can I do for you, Monty? Don't think this be a courtesy call." 

Monty nodded in agreement from the screen. "You be right on that, came to warn ya, since you kindly did me the favor last time." 

"Shenme shi?" 

"I think you got some trouble headed your way. I was just over at Persephone. Word has it going around that a hit has been put out for you an' your crew." Monty said. 

Mal's frowned, sharing a look with a Zo. "You got a name for me, Monty?" 

"Not sure, although they say the fellow who put the hit goes by the name of Niska." 

"Tian Yesu. Not him again." Wash exclaimed. Zo put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Wash grasped it, not letting go. 

"Thanks, Monty. Appreciate the heads up." 

"Not problem, Mal, anything for a buddy. Just be wary of any new people, ya hear?" 

Mal nodded. "Will do, Monty." 

The wave cut off and silence reigned on the bridge. Zoe was the first to break the quiet. 

"Sir, you don't think..." 

Mal lost in thought, looked up. "Maybe though it be too easy." 

"Her story panned out too well, I doubt it was a piece of luck that we found some willing to pay that much for the shuttle rent. At least someone not of `Nara's standing." 

"Could be." Mal said 

Wash looked at both of them, confused. "Her? Are we talking about the new girl, Claire Sanderson?" 

"Maybe." Said Kaylee, quietly standing at the bridge's entry way. 

All three turned to her. "What's this you're sayin', Kaylee?" Mal asked. 

Kaylee looked unsure, not liking the attention. It reminded her too much when she spoke about River. 

"It's just that. The other day, I went to check on how she was settlin' in...and she had these two daggers lying on a chest. She said it was for props, ya know for paintin'. But I still found it kinda strange." 

"It wouldn't hurt to check, sir." 

Mal nodded. "Kaylee, thank you for lettin' us know." 

Kaylee shook her head, eyes worried. "I don't mean to tattle..." 

Mal walked over to Kaylee, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you worry none. Better safe than sorry. Now go get Jayne, tell him to meet Zoe and me at the cargo bay." 

"Sir." Zoe started. 

"You go on with Kaylee. I'll go over check on Miss Sanderson. Might be nothin'." 

Zoe disagreed, eyes narrowing. "Sir, with all due respect..." 

Mal held up a hand. "I need some one at my back, that's you and Jayne." 

Zoe reluctantly nodded. 

"But I don't get it, she's just a girl." Wash said in disbelief. 

"Best remember, Wash, women are nothin' but trouble." 

"Yeah, but she was so friendly and..." 

"Just like Saffron?" Zo stated stoically. 

Wash nodded. "Yeah, just like, oh, wait...I get it. I see your point." 

Zoe smiled. "I know." 

* * *

Mal made his way to the second shuttle, knocking on the door. When no one answered, Mal pushed the door control open. Stepping inside, he took note of the spartan shuttle. The bunk was neatly made, a large ebony chest laid at the end. In the far corner, the easel stood with a blank canvas leaning against it. 

"Hello?" Mal called out. Walking over to the shuttle bridge to check, but it was also empty. Mal returned to main area of the shuttle. He tried opening the chest, but it was doubled lock. As he made to leave, he noticed something underneath the pillow. Throwing the pillow aside, Mal found a plain folder. Opening it, he found photos of himself and his crew, along with detailed summaries. Mal slammed the folder shut, his jaw clenched in anger. He hated being made a fool of. Damn that tamade Niska, he should killed him when he had the chance. Leaving the folder on the bed, Mal left the shuttle. 

As Mal made his way down the pass way that led to pilot bridge. A husky clear voice called below from the cargo deck. 

"Something the matter Cap'n?" 

Mal stopped, walking up the railing, he looked down. 

Anaya stood in the middle at the cargo deck. She was dressed in fitted black pants with a royal blue chinese mandarin collar blouse. The brown leather coat mocked Mal. Brown coat indeed. Lying little... 

"Miss Sanderson, just the lady I was looking for." 

Anaya smiled. "So I gathered by you going in my shuttle. You found me, so..." 

Mal smiled back, playing along. He made his way down to the cargo deck, stopping a feet from her. 

"Just wanted to see how you liked Serenity, no problems?" Mal asked pleasantly. 

"Not really, she's a good ship." Anaya responded. Her dark brown eyes were guarded. She had followed Kaylee after she left the infirmary, which lead to overhearing the conversation of Reynolds and Zo. Anaya honestly didn't mind, she was dying to get this over with. Of course not literally. 

"That she is, Miss Sanderson that she is. I wanted to asked though, Zo and I were just talkin' the other day, about the war. And I mentioned about your pa and well, looking real hard...I don't seem to recall any Independents stationed on Glory." Mal finished. He caught her gaze and held it, waiting for a reaction. But none came forward. 

Anaya remained emotionless. "What are trying to say, Cap'n?" 

"You tell me, Miss Sanderson, if that's your real name?" 

Anaya laughed, eyes sparkling. "So I am assuming you found the folder." 

Anger flashed briefly in Mal's eyes. "I don't think this is a laughin' matter, missy. You don't know who you're dealin' with." 

The laughter faded from her face, her face harden, eyes cold. "Actually, I kinda do. But I think it's the other way around. You don't have the slightest idea with who you're dealing with. Frankly, I am surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Niska mentioned that you were clever. No, wait, he didn't say that. He said he wanted me to bring your head. But I figure it would be way too messy. So I declined on that part." 

"Well, that was mighty kind and all. How much is he paying you?" 

"Enough, if that's what you're getting at. It's business, so no hard feelings." Anaya said, her ears catching the sound of a shuttle opening. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the outlines of Jayne and Zo on the catwalk. 

"I am feelin' mighty sorry than." Mal said. 

"Really, how so?" 

"I reckon you won't be getting' paid, not with you being dead and all." 

Anaya smirked, her voice chilly. "That's where you're wrong, chief. You're not going to kill me." 

"You think so, why would you get idea like that? You threaten my crew. That's not going to slide." Mal stated. 

"Mal?" Inara's voice called from the passage way. Anaya tensed, her back was turned away from Inara. 

"What going on?" Inara asked. 

"Nothin' much, `Nara. Go on back to the shuttle." Mal ordered. 

Anaya turned slowly, her eyes never leaving Mal. She heard the click of a trigger being pulled. 

"You see...you're not going to kill me. You know why? Because I look too much like her." Anaya stopped moving her eyes meeting Inara's shocked face. 

"Anaya?" Inara called in low whisper, her Companion composure gone. 

"And because I already died. Inara could confirm that for you. I would think she would remember mourning her sister." 

Quiet disbelief was written over Mal's face as if she confirmed the worst. She heard the hesitant click of another trigger up on the catwalk. 

"So you see its all relative." Anaya stated. "Oh, and it's Anaya St. Claire, actually...Anaya Serra. That is, if you want to get technical." 

* * *

Translations: 

Tamade -mother f***ker 

Sheme shi- What's the matter? 

Tian yesu-Sweet Jesus 

Cargo Deck, Serenity 

"So you see...its all relative. Oh, and it's Anaya St. Claire, actually...Anaya Serra." Anaya Serra. 

"Hi, Inara, no good to see you for your mei-mei?" Anaya waved with her free hand. 

Inara felt drained, weak; a strange paralysis took hold of her. Anaya's words became an echo to her. She wanted to shout with joy, but at the same time she felt dread and so much guilt. All she could was watch the scene enfold below. Her gaze strayed to Mal, her heart constricted at the look on his face; it was the same look he gave to Simon when Kaylee was shot. 

"You think that changes anythin'? Because I must say darlin' you didn't do yourself any favors. Makes me wonder what kind of an assassin are you. You being so obvious looking like `Nara." Mal said, watching Anaya for any sudden movements. "An' you weren't as conspicuous as you thought you were, sneakin' out from `Nara's shuttle. I figured something wasn't right." 

Anaya shrugged carelessly. "Kinda the whole point, Cap'n. You know I was wondering if you noticed. I figured you put two and two together. You did strike me as a...smart man. But I have been proven wrong before." She noticed that three more individuals had walked onto the scene. Kaylee, Simon and Book. 

"I don't git it, Mal, so she's `Nara's sister? Is she a whore too? Because if she is..." Jayne called from the catwalk. 

Mal shot Jayne a glare, shutting the mercenary up. "So what now, `Naya, you going to do what you came here to do? Seems to me you went to a lot of trouble." 

Anaya smiled enigmatically, quickly drawing her pistol, training it on Mal. "Depends..." 

Mal already had his gun on Anaya. "On what?" 

Anaya took a few steps closer to Mal, distinctly feeling the guns leveled at her from above. 

"Depends...on what you fancy out of life." Anaya stated quietly as she made to pull the trigger. 

Jayne and Zo fired, but Anaya was already moving, deftly avoiding the bullets. Just as Mal was about to shoot, Inara was shaken out of her paralysis. "Mal, No! Please don't!" Inara shouted as ran down the steps. 

Distracted, he paused but not before seeing Anaya rushing him. Time seemed to slow down or Anaya moved too fast. Too fast from anybody he ever knew to move. Just as he finished processing that thought, Anaya`s fist slammed into his gut. She kicked high, knocking his gun out of his hand. Elbowing him in his jaw, she swept his legs from under him. Mal gave a slight groaned as his body hit the deck. Anaya place her booted foot on top of Mal's neck, lightly pressing on his windpipe. She pointed her pistol at him again. 

"I suggest not shooting at me, unless you want to see your Captain dead." Anaya called out to Zo and Jayne. 

"Anaya, please...don't do this." Inara said desperately. 

"Shut up!" Anaya ordered harshly, "What are you waiting for, lower your weapons." 

Zo hesitated, seeing the odds, she motioned for Jayne to lower Vera. She slightly lowered her own, just enough so she can get a shot should the odds turn. 

Laughter floated from above, River joyfully watched from the catwalk near Jayne and Zoe. Simon looked at with terror and worry mixed in one. "River!" He rushed to her, gently taking hold of her. But River wouldn't budge. "No Simon, I want to see. She's the secret! Told you the Cap'n knew." 

Simon pulled at her. "River, no come on!" 

Anaya let her attention wander from Mal, her foot putting more pressure on his windpipe. But her pistol remained trained on Mal's head. Inara had stopped at the bottom of the steps, unsure how to proceed. 

Looking at River, she was remembered where she had seen her. Flashes of light blue gloves went through her mind, along with the screaming and the smell of blood. A little girl screaming, frighten to death, tears running down her face. The image was of Anaya, but the image was replaced by River's screaming one. 

"Omega code 7." Anaya whispered out loud, but it echoed throughout the whole cargo deck. 

Simon stopped pulling at River, when he noticed Anaya's gaze leveled at River. 

"Category: Assassin: Omega code 7." River answered back. Her eyes now were thoughtfully studying Anaya. She tilted her head, eyes lucid. "I remember you." 

"River, what's going on? Do youknow her?" Simon asked River in bewilderment. 

"Pretty girl dead. Ran away, escape, alive, but dead inside. Broken like me," River stated clearly, her voice tinged with sadness. "They took something away, left me broken, left her broken. Cant' be fixed, just pieces. Angry, very angry because no one rescued her, like me. No big sister or mother, father. To the world she was dead, so she remains dead to world, to people, to family." The latter was directed to Inara, where the Companion was silently crying, heartbreak evident on her face. 

"What in the gorram hell is she sayin'?" Jayne yelled as his hands held Vera more tightly. 

During River's speech, Anaya had gone slightly pale; her hand wavered on the pistol. Mal saw his chance and shoved her foot way with his hands. Anaya lost her balance for a second, pistol falling to the ground. 

"I think she's saying she's like River...from the Academy." Simon replied to Jayne. His was mind slowly taking in the facts and then the possibilities of such a person. 

"She don't look too moon brained to me." Jayne said. 

Mal quickly stood up again, grabbing hold of Anaya's pistol in the process. Just as he leveled the gun at her, Anaya took the sais knives from inside the coat. With flowing movements she crossed the two blades together, the metal giving off a musical timber. 

"Damn, woman, how the hell did you fit those in there?" Mal asked bemused. 

"Definitively, not moon brained." Jayne continued. 

Anaya smirked. "Practice makes perfect." As she lunged at Mal, Jayne moved Vera into position, hand on trigger. Hearing the click, Anaya suddenly turned around and flung one of the sais at Jayne. The dagger flew true and embedded itself into Jayne's shoulder. Feeling the blade cut through, Jayne's shot went wide, hitting the ceiling as he howled in pain. 

Mal pulled the trigger, but all he heard was an empty click, he pulled it again and it also clicked hollow. "What the hell? You came after me with any empty gun?" 

Anaya grinned. "The gun is just a tool as is any weapon. I don't need a gun to kill you. Just myself." Rushing him, she flipped the sais around and slammed the handle against him. Mal grunted in pain, blocking the blow. He threw a punch at her, catching her face yet she didn't go down. Instead, she whirled around and kicked, pushing Mal backwards. Anaya pounced again, the blade of the sais knicking Mal across the face. She slashed once more, this time the blade making a wider cut against his cheekbone. 

As she move in again, Mal caught her arm and slammed a blow in her gut. Anaya gave slight gasp at loss of air, unfocused; Mal was able to knock the sais out of her hand, the blade skated across the floor. Anaya recovered in time to block another incoming punch from Mal. Moving swiftly, she attacked with several combinations of kicks and punches. 

Meanwhile, Zo prepared for a clear shot at Anaya, finding it; she pulled the trigger, but not before a figure from beside her slammed into her. Knocking her off balance as well as her gun, Zo stared up at her attacker. To her surprise, it was River. "Save your bullets, she isn't who you should worry about." River said inexplicably. Bewildered Zo looked for River's brother. Simon busy working on Jayne's wound with Kaylee and Book helping him. Jayne was still groaning in pain and kept trying to push the doctor away. As Zo made to reach from her gun, River repeated more forcefully, "NO." Shaking her head, she pointed to the scene below deck. "It's almost done." 

Indeed, it was, Zo took note at how both Anaya and the Captain were tiring, the latter more so. Shoving Anaya away, Mal reached on the ground for his gun that Anaya had knocked away early on. He pulled trigger, the shot missing Anaya by a few inches. When he fired a second round Anaya flung herself on the ground, bullets slamming into a pair of wooden crates instead. Anaya gracefully flipped onto her feet again, this time with her hands hurling a pair of Chinese throwing stars. The first one sunk into Mal's arm, while the second one knocked the gun out of his hand once more. 

"Damn you!" Mal cried out in pain as he tried to pull the star out. 

"Cry me a river." Anaya said. Walking towards the Captain, she came across the fallen sais, kicking the handle upward, she caught it in mid air. Anaya twirled the dagger in an almost playful manner. 

"So Captain...what's does a war veteran such as yourself want out of life, huh? Or are you too jaded? Probably think life is not worth it. Tell me, Mal, do you still have nightmares about the war? Do you smell the stink of the dead...everyone dying around you? And you can't do a fucking thing about it." Anaya said solemnly. 

"Go to hell!" Mal said. 

"Been there done that as you little friend mentioned before," Anaya pointed at River with the dagger. "Do you think I am going to kill you, Mal?" She stopped a few feet in front of him, her arm raised to strike. 

"I think not. See because you already died. You can't kill someone who's already dead." 

Anaya brought the sais down on Mal, however not before Inara shoved Mal away. Anaya tried to impede the attack; only it was too late as the sais buried itself into Inara's belly. The Companion gave a little gasp, her terrified eyes meeting Anaya's horrified ones. "No." Anaya whispered. 

Anaya pulled the sais slowly out. "No, no, no, it wasn't supposed to go like this." She step back gradually, shock numbing her steps. 

"'Nara!" Mal called to the Companion. He hurried over to her, just before Inara's legs gave out. 

"Oh, God, what have I done?" Anaya said desperately, hands grasping her head, blood smearing on her dark hair. When she noticed the blood on her hands, she shook them as if burned. 

"Simon! Get down here!" Mal ordered, his voice slightly anxious but in control. Simon quickly rushed over, nearly tripping on the stairs. Kneeling down, the doctor in him took over. While Simon was busy attending Inara, Mal picked up the fallen firearm. His slowly made his way to Anaya, stopping a few inches in front of her. He pointed the gun until the cold barrel touched her forehead. 

"Give me one god damn reason, why I shouldn't end you right now! Mal said harshly. 

Anaya closed her eyes for a moment, "Do it, just get it over with." Opening her eyes, Mal saw the look he recognized in many men last few days during the war, defeat with a death yearning. In fact, Mal wondered why he ever thought she resembled Inara. While Inara was grace and elegance, Anaya was cold, her face sharp, leaving no room for softness. 

"Do it, you idiot, what the hell are you waiting for!" Anaya raged, dark brown eyes flashing with pain. 

Mal shook his head, lowering the gun. "No, I reckon death would be too good for you. If your sister dies, you'll be there to see it." He winced as he felt the blows more keenly now. 

"I wasn't going to kill you; I wasn't going to go through with it. I just...wanted to see with my own eyes. It...was an accident." 

Mal looked at her grimly. "That don't change what you done." 

Anaya, ignoring him, kept on talking. "They told me she died; they told me she was dead. I just wanted to..." Mal felt a stirring of pity. The fierceness was gone and all that was left was defeat. She suddenly looked very young and lost, like River. 

"Mal! Mal! We got trouble coming! What the diyu happened here?" Wash said in confusion taking in the scene on the deck. 

"What is it?" Mal asked, his eyes glancing briefing on Inara's still form and blood, there was so much damn blood. Simon was fruitless trying to staunched the blood from the injury. 

"We'd got a wave, they say they're Alliance. They're asking to board." 

"Diyu, what the hell do they want?" 

"They want me." River said simply as walked down the stairs. She was barefoot, the metal of the stairway cold, but she seem immune to it. 

"And all of you are going to die. Their hands reach far and everyone is going to die." River peered at Inara then back to Mal. 

"She should start hemorrhaging soon...she'll need a blood transfusion." River pointed to Anaya, "You'll need her blood. She has a promise to keep." 

* * *

Chapter Seven: Trouble Waters 

Cargo Hold, Serenity 

The atmosphere on Serenity was highly on edge, the sound of voices blending into the next. Anaya couldn't think; the chaos around her was just an annoying buzz at her ears. The blood on her hands seeping through the skin smoldered through her until an icy pit formed in her stomach. It had all gone so fucking wrong....some damn professional she turned out to be. 

It was all Reynolds fault, if he just would've, no it, this was all her doing. Her fault, her fault that her sister was dying, it was all wrong. She was just wrong, not right, River was correct...broken, just pieces that didn't fit right. 

"And she has a promise to keep." Anaya was shaken in awareness by the statement. Looking up she caught River's stare, the young girl was pointing at her. Her words seem to bring back memories, however the image went blank just as Anaya tried to concentrate on it. 

Strong hand grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her. Steely blue eyes broke through her reverie, "What?" 

"Did you call them?" Mal snapped at her. 

"Who?" 

"The gorram Alliance! Thought you make yourself some extra cash?" 

"No! Why the hell would I call the Alliance? In my line of work, it really isn't, how do you? Oh, yes, convenient." Anaya said sarcastically returning back to her old self, pushing Mal away with a hard shove. "And don't touch me!" 

"Mal?" Wash stood by the bottom stair. "What do I say? You want to stall them?" 

Mal looked at Anaya unbelieving. "Did they say specifically what they wanted?" 

"No. Just said they had a warrant to search." Wash replied as he took in Anaya's bloody hands. 

Seeing this, Anaya glowered at him, "What are you looking at?" 

Wash put up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Nothing." 

"That's enough; you brought this on yourself and on my crew. Don't even be thinkin' that I have forgotten what you really came here to do." Mal said in voice tight with anger. 

"I need someone to help take her to the infirmary," Simon interrupted, "And I'll need her for the blood transfusion, but it has to be now!" The doctor directed the latter to the assassin. 

"Book..." Mal said to the Shepard, eyes never leaving Anaya. 

"Already on it, Captain." Book answered back, leaning down he carefully picked Inara up. The cold pit in Anaya's stomach grew, numbing her as watched the preacher take her sister away. With a suddenly clarity, her mind took action. "Were they marked?" 

"What?" Mal said. 

"Were they marked, an official Alliance wave leaves a coded mark, it should show up on the bottom corner. What's the air craft model?" Anaya asked Wash. 

"An A.S.R.E.V, like before." Wash nodded to the Captain in understanding. "But...what's the mark like?" 

"It's a standard 4 digit code, very small, unless you know what you're looking for. All Alliance waves are marked and filed into a data base." 

"And you know this how?" Mal asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the assassin. 

"It's called an education." Anaya said snidely. 

"Alliance education, maybe, not much good that it does anyway. Course I suspect that it comes mighty handy to you and the like." Mal said. 

"Spare me, besides its not common knowledge; it's mostly for military use, not common transporters." 

"Captain, doc's askin' for her." Zo said coming up to Mal, her face darkening as she caught sight of Anaya. 

"Fine, Zo, Jayne, go up and head to the bridge," Mal ordered as he took hold of Anaya's arm, "An' you are comin' with me. Wash, tell them will be ready for them to board in a few minutes." 

Anaya slapped his hand away. "Don't...if they are unmarked, it means they're probably special ops. And if they board..." 

Mal cut her off. "In case you haven't noticed, you don't give the orders, best yet keep your mouth shut!" He grabbed her again and began dragging her up the stairs. Anaya kicked him at the shin, breaking free of his hold as she ran up the stairs. "Gorram little bitch!" Mal swore; temper flaring as he followed her with Zo, Jayne, and Wash at his back. 

River stayed behind, humming quietly as she leaned down to touch the blood on the ground. "Blood is thicker than water...yet you drown either way. Lungs fill up and expand. Body bloats up. Same results, dead person, dead body." She held her hand in the air, the blood already turning dark. "Never washes away." 

* * *

Anaya ran swiftly until reaching the pilot bridge, adrenaline pumping through her body. If she was right in what she suspected, than Inara would be dead either way. Blood transfusion or no transfusion. Worse yet, the whole damn crew also. Niska would be so pleased, except Anaya wasn't planning on living up to the s.o.b's expectations. Entering the bridge, she quickly slammed the door shut. Punching the code into the systems pad at the side, the door locked with a beep. Soon after she heard the pounding at door, "Open the door, NOW!" 

Anaya grimaced; ignoring the Captain she made her way to the wave screen. Taking a deep breath she connected herself to the Alliance cruiser. The wave rang twice before a young man answered. She noted the wave was unmarked, confirming her suspicions. 

"Where's you Captain?" Anaya demanded, her voice broking no room for argument. 

"Who's this?" 

"None of your damn business, pilot. Put your Captain on now!" 

The young man was soon replaced by an older man, probably near Mal's age. "Who are you? You're not the Captain." 

Anaya smirked, disregarding once more the persistent pounding at the door. "You figured...the Captain is indisposed at moment. My name is Anaya St...Serra. The ship's engineer. Captain said he wants to land before you board. We have an injured crew member. We'd be happy to obliged, but we need to land. You can follow us." 

The Captain frowned, eyes narrowing in disagreement. "I don't think so, Miss Serra. Besides the only place near to land is Hadden Moon. That's an hour away. We can't wait that long." 

"Captain...I am sorry, what was..." 

"Bishop." 

"Captain Bishop, The next hour is extremely crucial for our crew member. The Captain gives his word that you can board after landing on Hadden. I would ask you again to please reconsider." 

Bishop scowled slightly, waiting an instant before giving his answer. "Fine, Miss Serra, inform your Captain that he has his...hour." Anaya nodded in accordance. "Thank you, Sir." Just as she disconnected, the door behind her slid open. 

Anaya closed her eyes for a second before she felt Mal grabbing her roughly as he spun her around. "Hello, Captain." Jayne, Zoe, and Wash quickly entered upon the bridge. 

Mal growled; eyes raging, if looks could kill Anaya would be very dead. "YOU! You little...I don't reckon there's not a word to describe on what...What the Diyu did you do?" His hands tighten like steel bands on her shoulders, Anaya had a feeling she would have bruises the following day. 

"I told the Captain, if he would let us land on Hadden. The wave was unmarked most likely special ops. A retrieval squad, for River, its how they work." Anaya winced at the pressure of his hands. "Damnit, let me go!" Without a moment's hesitation, she brought her knee up, slamming into his groin. Mal cursed as he loosened his hold, releasing her. The Captain turned slightly as if to leave, however Anaya felt the blow before she saw it. The punch knocked her to the ground, her face stinging. 

"Frankly...you have tried my patience...if it weren't that `Nara needed that blood transfusion...I swear to you be dead without a moments waitin'. No, you will be dead if your sister dies." 

"She's probably already is." Jayne said casually, his gaze on Anaya. "But Mal...can I do it...kill her? Gorram bitch stuck me worse than a..." 

"Jayne, Bi Zui or so help me, I'll shut it for you." Mal ordered. 

"But..." Jayne began. Zo placed a hand on Jayne, her eyes reinforcing the order. 

Anaya slowly got up, glaring defiantly. "I did you a favor if they sent a retrieval squad it's your death warrant. You don't know those people. What they did to River...they'll take River alive, but leave the rest of you dead. Besides it'll give Simon time to work on Inara, while you figure out what to do." 

"I don't need any gorram favors lest of all from you. Think you done enough." Mal spat out, "What I do need you for is in the infirmary. So that's where you're going." 

"This not a joke..." Anaya countered, eyes flashing darkly. "I...they'll never stop looking...even if you run...they're always there." 

"Shut your mouth. I don't want to hear it..." Mal grounded out, "Now you're coming with me, this very instant." 

Anaya tried to speak, but decided against it. The Captain was a proud man and well, she really couldn't blame him for not listening or better yet not trusting her. She had learned long ago that you can't reason with anger or even grief. Although she hoped it wouldn't come to the latter. 

"Wash, are the coordinates still set to Hadden?" Mal stated. 

"Should be, Captain." Wash replied; already seating down in the pilot's chair. "Yep, should get there in fifty minutes." 

"Good, Zoe, Jayne, meet me at the Mess. I'll be there shortly." 

"Let's go." Mal said to Anaya. Sighing she went ahead with Mal falling in step behind. River was probably right. They were all going to die. Unless...well, she was a professional after all. 

* * *

The Striker, A.S.R.E.V. 

"Why did you agree to let them land?" Officer Wagner asked. 

Bishop shot him a look, leaving the bridge. "You're forgettin' your place, Officer. I suggest you remember it." Officer Wagner fumed as he followed him. 

"But the objective states..." 

Bishop turned around, a grim smile on his face. "I know what the objective states. I don't need you or anyone for that matter to tell me what the objective is. That goes for all you here." He motioned to the audience around them. 

"Sir, I have..." Officer Wagner continued. 

Bishop quickly grabbed the Wagner by the collar of his uniform. "Don't tell me what to do." With a shove, he let Wagner go, the officer stumbled back. "Besides, it's not like they have anywhere to hide and nowhere to run. Might as well give them a last request. This will be over soon, just follow my orders and...just follow them." Without a backwards glance, Bishop walked away to his bunk, not seeing the calculating gleam in Wagner's eyes. 

* * *

30 minutes later, Serenity 

Anaya watched silently as the doctor finished patching up Inara. She rubbed the spot where the blood was taken out. She laid her head against the wall, taking note of the Shepard standing guard at the door. The girl, Kaylee stood next him, her anxiously waiting for any news. Glancing back to Simon, who was cutting the last thread of the stitching, he caught her stare. 

Anaya nodded towards her sister. "How is...she?" Simon looked away as he cleaned the tools, still a little unnerved by the would be assassin. "She's fine for now, still critical. I would recommend getting her to a Core hospital. Let her stay a few days for observation, but I doubt that's possible with the situation at hand. I'll be keeping a close eye on her for the next few hours. Hopefully no infection will take place." 

Anaya shrugged, ignoring the pang of guilt at the information. She turned to look at Book. "Where's the Captain?" Book gave her a pleasant smile, but his eyes belied something else. "He's occupied at the moment, Miss...Serra." 

"Well, go tell him to unoccupied himself. I need to speak with him." 

"I am afraid he can not, Miss Serra." 

Anaya rolled eyes. "Spare me...Shepard." 

"It is not my place to spare you, Miss Serra. Only the Lord can do that." 

Anaya laughed. "Oh, please, I knew it was coming. So you going to preach me hell and brimstone, huh? Grandpa." 

Book shook his head. "No." 

"No, what?" Anaya said impatiently. 

"No, I was never a grandfather." Book answered. 

Anaya sighed. "I need to talk the Captain and I mean now. So it's one of two things: A. You let go see him. Or B. I can go through you and see him. So what's your choice, preacher? Because the way I see it...they`re very simply choices. 

"You have some nerve." Kaylee glared, walking towards her. "I should have seen right through that act of yours." 

"If wishes were horses..." Anaya sneered as she stood up. 

"I would suggest lying still for a moment..." Simon cautioned as he moved between Kaylee and Anaya. "Kaylee, can you please check on River?" 

With one last look, Kaylee nodded and she reluctantly left the infirmary. "Now Miss Serra, I believe we need to talk." Simon said quietly. "About River." 

Anaya arched one brow. "Do we? And you came to this conclusion, how?" 

"She recognized you as you did with River. You even admitted that you escaped from the Academy." 

Anaya shook her head, eyes gleaming. "No, I didn't." She tilted her head to the side, pondering. "I recognized her from the wanted poster the Alliance has been flashing around." 

Simon scowled. "You're lying. I know you were there with her. You know what they did to her." 

Anaya shrugged again, yawning. "Maybe, maybe not. Guess we'll never know." 

"Can you help her? Make her..." Simon said. 

"You tell me, are we done here?" Anaya stated. "Can I wash my hands?" 

Simon pointed to the miniature sink at the counter. "Use at your leisure, Miss Serra." 

"Tsk, tsk, pretty boy, is that sarcasm I am hearing?" 

Simon smirked. "You tell me." Anaya gave an affronted gasp, her hand over in a wounded gesture. "Touche, Dr.Tam." 

As Anaya turned on the faucet, letting the hot water peel off the dried blood, she caught the sound of a commotion in the hallway. "Simon, Simon!" River's cried as she rushed into the infirmary, bumping into Book. 

"River! What's going on? Kaylee?" Simon asked. 

Kaylee looked at Simon in confusion. "I...I don't know...she just started hollerin' your name." 

River ran to Simon, hugging him. "Simon, I am scared. They're here. I don't want to go back, please don't let them take me back!" Simon held her, gently whispering to her, "No, no one is going to hurt you again, mei mei." Unknown to Simon and the others was the distinguishing look she gave to Anaya. She made a signal with her hand and Anaya grinned back. 

"Book, get the tranquilizer, it's in the upper cabinet, to the right." Simon ordered. When the Shepard moved to retrieve the medicine and Kaylee went to check on Inara, Anaya made her move. Silently and quickly, she left the infirmary. 

When Book came back with the syringe, River jumped back from her brother, grinning. "All better now, Simon." 

Simon watched her in disbelief. "River? What's going...?" Looking back to the sink, he noticed the now missing Anaya. "River! How could you?" 

River beamed at all of their expressions, ranging from shock to annoyance. "You are such an easy mark, no wonder Jayne's always trickin' you." 

* * *

"So what in the gorram hell are we goin' to do?" Jayne asked impatiently, sitting down at the table. "Thanks to that no good witch, we have them Alliance feds after us." 

Mal sighed. "It wasn't her Jayne as much as I hate to believe her. I am thinkin' she's right. Damn hundan feds probably were tailin' us along the way. Zo shook her head, her expression calm. "I doubt that, sir, we don't know what she's capable of. For all we know, she could be working for them." 

"Normally, I agree, Zo, but you're right, we don't know what she capable of. An' if they did the same thing to her, like they did to River...well, we're worse off." 

"Do you think she knows what they did to her?" Zo asked. 

Mal shrugged. "Who knows? We already know she ain't that forthcomin' on information." 

Jayne cracked his knuckles, grimacing as the pain flared at his shoulder. "So knowin' that why don't we trade. She bein' Alliance material like River. Mayhap, they leave River alone." 

Mal scoffed, eyes narrowing. "Come on, Jayne...I doubt they would go to so much gorram trouble to follow her, then not. It's a safe bet...if she says who she says she is, they'll want both of them." 

"So I don't see a problem...we get rid of her. Serves her right." 

"We ain't gettin' rid of nobody, Jayne, best get that through your head." Mal stated as he leaned back against the counter. 

"Captain, then what are we goin' to do?" Zo asked. 

"We'll fight, just like we always do." Mal said as he saw the doubt in her eyes. A figure stood against the door way of the mess hall, Anaya went over the conversation, her mind going back to what Jayne had said. A trade? It could work. If Mal didn't want to listen to her, well, she had to take matters in own hands. Noiselessly she stepped back into the shadows of the hallway; there were things that still needed to be done. 

* * *

Hadden Moon, 20 minutes later 

"Wash, have they contacted us yet?" Mal asked through the com at the cargo hold. Making sure his gun was loaded with full rounds; he passed another firearm to Zo. Jayne was busy sharpening his hunting knife, while Vera lay ready beside him. 

"Shia, Captain, they'll be boardin' in five." Wash answered back. 

"Book, Kaylee, any sign of Anaya?" Mal inquired. 

"Unfortunately no, sir." Book replied as took a pistol from Zoe. Kaylee nodded in agreement. "We looked every where Cap'n, no sign of her. Serenity is hidin' her pretty good." 

"And her accomplice?" 

"Simon locked River in his room. He's watchin' Inara makin' sure she's stable." Kaylee informed as she reluctantly took a pistol from Mal. He noticed her hesitation and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now Kaylee, don't you worry, do your best..." 

"Yes, Cap'n." 

"That's my girl." Mal managed to crack a smile. "Ok, people, be ready, let them do the talkin' and if they ain't real nice about it...you shoot them. Real simple plan." 

The cargo hold began to open slowly. Revealing about fifteen Alliance Feds dressed in black commando uniforms, all were armed with automatic rifles and pistols. Mal stood in the middle of the cargo along with Zo and Jayne at his side. Kaylee and Book stood farther away to the right, Wash joining them a few seconds later. Striding ahead was Bishop, the other feds following his lead, training their rifles on the crew. Bishop stopped a few feet away from Mal. Nodding towards him in acknowledgement, "Captain Reynolds." 

"I am real sorry and you are...?" Mal asked. 

Bishop frowned. "Your engineer didn't inform you?" 

Mal was taken aback. "My engineer?" 

"Yes, a Miss Serra, I believe." 

"Oh, yes, Miss Serra, yes, she did. Quite the busy body...Miss Serra is. So what can I do for you, Cap'n?" Mal lied easily. Bishop looked as he didn't believe him. "We have a search warrant, for a one River Tam. We have sources that confirm that she is on this ship. Do know what the penalty is for aiding and abiding a fugitive, Captain Reynolds?" 

"I reckon I do, Captain, course you're free to look around to your heart's content. We have nothing to hide." Mal responded. 

"Yes, he does." A voice called up from the cat walk. Mal glared at Anaya, while she waved at him sweetly. 

"Why the frown Mal? Just telling the Captain Bishop here, the truth." Anaya said as she leaned over the railing, hands falling outwards. 

Half of the feds suddenly trained their rifles on Anaya, her attention on Bishop. "And you, sir are all about truth and the Alliance way. The proud and the brave, wonder what your wife would think about that. Oh, wait, she's dead. But hunting down a poor girl...that's just sick. I believe you had a daughter too. Am I right Captain? Big emphasis on had. Poor sad widower. Makes a girl get all teary eyed." 

Bishop's face had turned ashen in incredulity. "How did...Who are you?" 

"She's, now pay no mind to what she says. Not right in the head." Mal added, trying to gain control of the situation. He signaled to Zo and Jayne. 

"You're admitting that River Tam is here, then." Officer Wagner stated. 

Anaya turned her gaze on him, amused at the look on Mal's face. If he didn't kill her before, he would definitely kill afterwards...that is if they got out of this alive. Something she was betting heavily on. "Was I talking to you? I don't think so." 

"You are no engineer." Bishop said, recovering from Anaya's words. 

"Well, you are a smart one, you figured that all by yourself? So what are you going to do about it?" Anaya shot back. "Because if you do...I would like to know...since with the ship being all wired to blow to kingdom come." 

"You what?" Mal yelled at her. "Listen I know nothing..." 

"Blow? Is that what I think it means?" Wash said anxiously. "As in bomb? A bomb as in blowing up things?" 

"Afraid so..." Anaya chirped, shrugging carelessly. With one hand she held a tiny control and waved it for all to see. "One press and kaboom." 

"Damnit, Mal, I told you that gorram bitch couldn't be trusted." Jayne said as he held Vera tightly. 

"NowI think we can be...what's word...civilized about this? I think all you agree with me." Anaya said as she flipped herself over the railing, landing gracefully below. The impact making her bones ache and jarring her neck. She walked over beside Mal, ignoring Jayne's scowl and his grip on Vera. Zo kept her eye on the feds. 

The officers looked to Bishop for orders; he held hand for them to stand down. "What do you want?" 

"A trade. See a few moments ago, Mr. Cobb here, gave me a great idea. So it got me thinking. Real hard." Anaya pointed to Jayne for emphasis. "Your employers want Miss Tam for almost the same reasons they would want me, of course they probably don't recall it. So a trade instead of River, you get me. And you leave this crew alone as in alive." 

Bishop disagreed. "I can't do that, Miss Serra." 

Anaya smiled voice arctic. "It's not that you can't, Bishop, it's that you will. As in you don't really have a choice." Anaya held the detonator up again. "You're in deep cover op, minimal base contact, minimal, not impossible. Inform them of our little situation and that you have Omega 7 Operative 66SC in your custody." 

Bishop knew his odds and this wasn't one of them. The expression on the girl's face was final and detonator looked real enough. But if she was bluffing either way he couldn't risk it. "Fine, Miss Serra you win. Kelly contact base, inform them." 

"Sir, you can't..." Wagner countered. 

"Enough, Wagner! I though we had this conversation already." Bishop snapped. 

Anaya turned her attention away from the Feds to Mal. She inwardly winced at the look on his face, but went forward any way. "I know you're angry. But...I need you to trust me. At least this once." 

"You have no idea." Mal said quietly. Anaya leaned until she was inches away from his face. "I am sorry for everything. It's not much, but I mean it. Tell Inara that... when she's better. Tell her I missed her." Anaya said sadly, slipping another detonator discreetly in hand. She kissed him gently on the cheek, ignoring Jayne protests. "Wait ten minutes after we're in the air and set it off. If you don't it won't work. Trust me at least for Inara." 

Ignoring the looks of the crew, Anaya turned back to Bishop. "So Captain, you're errand boy done yet?" 

Bishop was just finishing talking to Kelly, who had returned. "Yes, Miss Serra." 

"And...?" 

Bishop cleared his throat. "It seems...they were very interested in your appearance here. They have agreed to the trade for the time being." 

"Good, that wasn't too hard, was it? Order your men back your vessel, then I'll go with you. Any sudden moves and...well, you get the point. Dong Ma?" 

Bishop gave the signal for the men to retreat, when they had all left, Anaya strode over to him. With one last glance to the Serenity crew, she was gone. Silence reigning the following seconds. 

"Somebody mind tellin' me what the diyu happened." Wash broke the silence. "Is just me...or did the assassin that came to kill us...just handed herself over to the Alliance saving River. Because that's just wrong. I mean it doesn't even follow the standard code for villains." 

"Who cares `bout that. I am wonderin' what the kissin' was all `bout. Thought you weren't sweet on her, Mal." Jayne countered. 

Mal scowled at mercenary, patience wearing thin. "Jayne...never you mind. Wash; get us up in the air, now!" 

"Sir, what are you going to do?" Zoe asked. 

Mal showed her the detonator in his hand. "This." 

"I didn't think she would do that. Go with them. After what she did." Kaylee muttered out loud. 

"Yes, well, neither did I. Seems Miss Serra is full of surprises." Mal said as he followed Wash to the bridge. 

* * *

Five minutes later, Serenity 

"So why do you think they haven't moved, sir?" Zoe asked Mal. Her gaze on the Alliance cruiser a couple kilometers away, the ship stood still in the black. 

"Don't know." Mal replied, holding the detonator in his hand. 

Six minutes 

"Seems pretty stupid, us waitin' here. Why the hell don't we leave?" Jayne added sullenly. "She's probably done for any way." 

"We'll leave soon enough, nobody ask you to be here, Jayne." Mal said, his mind counting the passing minutes. 

Seven minutes 

"Ah, you wouldn't be thinkin' on using that, are you, Mal? Because we don't know that..." Wash let the last go unspoken. 

Eight minutes 

Trust in me...at least this time. For Inara.... 

"Cause the whole blowing up...part...not really feelin' for it." 

Nine minutes 

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Kaylee wondered out loud. Mal turned to look at his crew. "It's gettin' mighty crowded. I don't recall askin' you all up here." 

Ten minutes 

Tell her I missed her....if you don't, it won't work... 

Mal closed his eyes and pressed the detonator. A little light went off and nothing happened. 

"Tianna!" exclaimed Kaylee. Mal opened his eyes and saw what Kaylee was pointing at. The Alliance vessel had exploded, the fiery embers lightening everything around it. It cast a hellish glow against Serenity. Pieces of the ship fell away, disintegrating. 

Tell her I missed her...I am sorry... 

"Yep, told ya, she's was done for." Jayne said breaking the silence once more. 

* * *

Translations: 

Tianna-Oh God 

Shia-Affirmative 

Chapter Eight: Calm after the Storm 

"It blew up. Wasn't really expectin' it to...but it really did." Wash stated, dumbstruck as watched along with the others at the burning rumble of the Alliance vessel. Mal was silent as he contemplated what had happened. He never thought the girl would've done it, seem too predictable. Hell, he didn't know what to think, it's not like he really liked her to begin with. But still she was so young, didn't seem right. 

"What are you going to tell `Nara?" Kaylee asked. The mechanic looked towards Mal, her expression filled with pity, whether it was for Inara or the whole situation itself, Mal wasn't sure. 

"Don't ya worry about that, Kaylee, at least not now. Go check the engine room. I want to make sure there're no surprises for us." Mal stated simply, his voice neutral. 

"Do you really think...she would? I mean after all that trouble." Kaylee answered. 

"We don't know for sure. Better safe than sorry." 

"I'm right on it, Cap'n." Kaylee nodded, leaving the bridge. Zoe studied Mal, trying to understand his reaction on the whole mess. She suspected that the Captain held a strange sort of sympathy for the girl, no matter what the girl's real agenda was. She figured it was for Anaya bein' Inara's sister...or even the small illusion that reminded him of his little sister, Jenny, just like Kaylee did at times. Maybe `cause they were around the same age or somethin' else, Zo didn't know. 

"Sir?" Zoe questioned. 

"I know that look...so don't." Mal warned. 

"I was just goin' to say we should probably be leavin' ourselves. They could have given out our coordinates, while we were on Hadden. Who knows what else?" 

"Probably have everything." Jayne said scratching at the bandage on his shoulder. 

"Well, I assume a Core planet is out the question. Where to, Mal? Wait a second...I am getting a signal." Wash announced. "It's comin' from a few kilometers from here...nearing the explosion. Small vessel, a shuttle?" 

"Do you think...?" Zoe speculated. 

"Think what? There no way that girl could've survived. Is there?" Jayne added. 

"Well, it's somebody. Wash try sendin' them a wave." Mal ordered, furrow furthered creased as he took a step up next to Wash. 

"No need, sir. They're already wavin' us down...reception won't be clear. Due the...well, you know." Wash said as he answered the wave. The screen crackled to life, the image going statically for an instant, but soon cleared, revealing a living and breathing Anaya. 

"I'll be damn. Gorram bitch is alive." Jayne noted loudly. 

Anaya hearing the comment, laughed while faintly grimacing in pain. "I would have given my right arm to see the look on all your faces when the bomb went off." 

Mal glowered. "Wouldn't mind takin' it personally. Hell of a performance you gave back there. Almost found myself believin' it. Besides, you didn't strike me as the martyrin' type. You need a heart for that." 

"Now that hurts, Mal, really it does. Anaya mocked lightly. "So you planning on letting me back on?" 

Mal gave a dry laugh. "Now...why would I go do a thing like that?" 

Anaya rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're still angry about the whole Niska thing. I thought we went over this, already." 

Mal leaned down to the screen. "We haven't gone over anythin'. I told you it wasn't over." 

"One of the reasons you need to let me on again. There're things we need to discuss." 

"Don't see why? We're talkin' just fine right now. Keep talkin'." Mal said casually. 

Anaya frowned again, longer this time. "I hate to remind you, but I paid a two month advance, plus the deposit on the shuttle, which I might add...was way overpriced." 

"I'll take as a recompense fee for all the trouble ya caused." 

"Damnit Mal! I am...please. Just let me on. I'll say my piece and I'll be out of your way." 

"No." Mal said, voice final. 

Anaya grimaced again, managing to glare back. "You do realize the contract is out for you and your crew." 

"And?" Mal asked, "Your point being..." 

Anaya narrowed her eyes in irritation. "Meaning I still have the detonator, it works both ways." 

"I disagree Miss Serra you would've done so already. And we wouldn't be havin' this conversation." Mal humored. 

Anaya rubbed her temple with her hand, expression defeated. "Look...I..." Suddenly, a calculating look came over, perking the assassin up. "I can help her, River." 

Mal shared a glance with Zo. His first mate inclined her head in disagreement. Meanwhile Jayne was busy sulking at the screen, his distrust for Anaya obvious. Wash just watched the exchange with interest. 

"Really, how do you reckon that?" Mal countered back. 

"Let me board and I'll tell you." 

"Doesn't work that way." 

"You know what? Fine! You win, Mal. I lose, is that what you wanted to hear? Does the whole begging routine inflate that male ego of yours, huh? I thought you cared about your crew, pegged you for a different man. Now I just see you're all the same." Anaya shrugged as she moved to disconnect the wave. 

"Now, now, don't get ya feathers all ruffled up. I'll hear your piece; don't guarantee I am goin' to believe it. But I'll let hear ya out. But that's all. I also reckon you owe Inara an apology. For almost killin' her." 

"Fine." 

"And no funny business or I'll throw you out myself." 

"Very doubtful, but fine." 

"I wanna hear you say it." Mal said, ignoring Zo's dark look. 

"You got to be kidding." Anaya scoffed. 

"Say it." 

Anaya sighed, annoyance clear on her face. "No funny business or you, Malcolm Reynolds will throw me out. Therefore proving his manliness. Happy?" 

"It'll do. We'll have you ready to board in ten minutes." 

Anaya gave him a dirty look, cutting the connection. Mal smiled pleasantly while he turned around to face his crew. "I'll go let the others know." 

"Are ya ruttin' out ya mind? She'd tried to kill us!" Jayne protested. "Ya can't let her on." 

"Sir, as much I hate to find myself agreein' with Jayne, he's right." Zo consented. 

"Umm, I third that." Wash said a bit sheepishly, raising his hand. 

"And I'll take your very valid opinions for consideration." Mal finished as he walked out of the bridge, leaving his baffled crew mates behind. 

"He's gone all moon brained." Jayne said in disbelief. 

"Sadly, I second that," Zo admitted fiercely. "Men." 

* * *

Anaya turned wearily from the screen, giving a slight curse when the wounds in her arm pulled. She was bruised enough with her confrontation on Serenity. The Alliance goons didn't help matters either, refusing to go quietly out into the black. Three bullets had caught her in the right upper arm and shoulder, the blood still flowed steadily down, seeping through her blouse and coat. She closed her eyes against the wave of vertigo that caught her suddenly; she then opened her eyes to watch her prisoner. "Well, here we are. You and I. You know, you could try and be a little grateful, since I saved your life and all." 

The tied form of Michael Bishop glowered at her as he fruitlessly tried to control his temper; he opted instead by keeping silent. 

"So you're going to be that way. Well, I figured as much." Anaya said listlessly, sighing she pushed her hair back, revealing a darkening discoloration on her cheekbone. "But I still did you a favor." 

"I doubt that." Bishop ground out. The Alliance Captain also sported a shiner where Anaya had knocked him out a few minutes ago. He still could hear the screaming of his team when she had proceeded to attack them. What Bishop found unnerving was how calmly the girl in front of him spoke after slaughtering his crew members moments ago. It shouldn't have, since he would have done the same on Serenity, but he wouldn't have taken it lightly. 

"I was thinking the other day, on what war does to people. The people around it, the people who lived it. One: it can make other lose hope, compassion, leaving only a hollowed shell. Two: you get the people who see beyond that, have hope and look towards the future. Three: You have people that are stuck in between, borderline. They're half hollowed out and move through life existing, not really living." Anaya stated simply. 

"And the purpose of this speech is?" Bishop said flatly. 

"The purpose being that, you are one those people, just existing. Tell me; don't you get bored of that?" 

Bishop kept silent once more. Anaya rolled her eyes, heaved a sigh, keeping quiet for an instant, but resumed her discourse. "Aren't you going to ask?" 

"Ask what?" 

"On why I didn't let you all barbecued with your buddies." Anaya replied. 

"It's pointless; you're probably going to finish the job before you leave." Bishop said. 

Anaya amused herself by stretching her hands upwards, ignoring the burning pain of her injuries. "Look hero, you really didn't think I went to all this trouble to save and kill you here. It's frankly a waste of time and really hate wasting my time. Dong ma? Besides, you're not that bad looking, which really doesn't matter." 

"I am flattered." Bishop said jadedly, "But fine, I'll bite... why?" 

"God, please don't," she sneered, "Any way you were different from them. Plus, you and your crew were going to die anyway." 

"I am not following." 

Anaya smirked as she stood up and walked over to him. "Tell me you're not that gullible, I mean war veteran and all. Wake up and smell the roses." 

"I don't...know what you're talking about." Bishop said, cautiously watching Anaya's approach. She stalked rather than walked, like a wolf in search of prey. She stopped a distance from him and smiled. Damn that girl smiled too much, like she was in on a private joke. 

"Follow this, if you will, kind sir. You know your employers? Creepy guys with blue gloves? The very moment you would have taken River and done the crew in..." Anaya paused for a moment. "At the same time you were signing your death warrant, hell, you even signed it when agreed to the mission. And it wouldn't have been pretty." 

"You're lying." Bishop stated as he inwardly felt certain suspicions confirmed. 

"No, you're lying, to yourself. But that's your problem. I am not your fucking conscious. So as the saying goes, it's your funeral. But I must admit that if you don't believe me, I will be forced to send you off." Anaya said as she made a gesture of a gun and pointed at him. 

"I thought you said you wouldn't." Bishop contested. "Said it would be a waste of time." 

Anaya moved closer to him, now only a foot away. "Yes, I did say that. But I said that with the intention that you would believe me. About whom you really worked for. What they're capable of. And a chance to do my Samaritan act for this year. The kill two birds with one stone deal." 

"You can't force someone to believe you." 

Anaya pondered that for moment. "Can't I? I mean that's what dictators use to do, yet they would stay in power for years." 

"They governed by fear, nothing more." Bishop answered. 

Anaya grinned at his answer; Bishop felt his blood run cold. "And what are you afraid of, Michael?" 

The Alliance Captain swallowed thickly to hide his nerves. "I don't recall giving you my name." 

"Didn't you?" Anaya asked, kneeling down to Bishop, she straddled his legs and took hold of the collar of his uniform. Pulling him close, intimately she whispered, "Your wife, Leigh, she died quite painfully, but your daughter Emily, she didn't feel a thing. It was quick for her." 

Michael looked at her in shock. "How... did you do that? There's no... way you can know." 

Anaya hushed him, finger trailing leisurely across his mouth. "Easy...I read your mind." 

"What?" Bishop said baffled. Anaya gently kissed him lightly against the lips. Pulling back slightly, she caught him by the neck. "And now you're going to read mine. Then you'll...believe." 

Michael Bishop tried to glance away from her, but was strangely fascinated by the beautiful face, especially the dark brown eyes, emotionless but with a hint of warmth. He found himself caught and falling in a dark abyss. When the images began to bombard his mind, Bishop couldn't breathe. He soon found the reason for it, he was screaming and he couldn't stop. 

* * *

Mal had informed the rest of the crew of the recent events. Kaylee had taken the news of Anaya's cheating death apprehensively. "So she's alive? Again?" 

"Fraid so." Mal answered her. 

Kaylee still looked unsure, green eye wide. "And ya lettin' her on Serenity?" Meanwhile, Simon looked puzzled, "Wait a second, so she died, but she's not dead. Did I miss something here?" 

Mal shook his head wearily. " `Naya set a bomb off on the Alliance vessel, probably got off beforehand. Don't ask me how. Cause I hardly reckon myself." 

"So she killed those men." Book said. It had been a statement rather then a question. The Shepard had kept his face closed off when Mal had announced that Anaya would board Serenity. 

"I reckon so, Shepard." Mal said, sending a measured look at the preacher. Turning his attention away to Simon, he asked, "How's `Nara?" 

"She doing well, actually better than I expected with the type of injury she received. So far her vitals have been steady, no sign of infection. She's going to pull through, but I will still be observing her, just to make sure there are no complications." Simon detailed. 

"Oh, that's just shiny!" Kaylee exclaimed. "I knew she was gonna be all better." 

Mal nodded, trying to hide his relief at the news, voice gruff. "Thank you; doc. Knew you were good for somethin'." 

"It's my job." Simon as he shared a look of understanding with the Captain. 

"Captain, Serenity is ready for boardin.' Our guest should be on `bout less than two minutes." Wash declared through the ship's intercom system. 

* * *

Mal, Zo and Jayne were standing ready when Anaya passed through the gate. Serenity began to close, disconnecting from the Alliance emergency shuttle. The assassin exhaustedly began to trudge along the cargo hold. The Captain immediately noticed the huge dark stain that ran down her arm and through the front lapel of her coat and the bruising on her face. Jayne gave Anaya a disgruntled glare, not forgiving the injury she had given him. He was just tad bit gleeful that ruttin' witch had gotten her just 'ewards as he also took note of the bleedin' as well. Zo kept herself motionless, but her expression said clearly what she thought of the whole situation. 

"You didn't say you where injured." Mal said motioning towards the blood. 

"Didn't think you give a damn," she said wearily, "so I see you don't have your usual welcoming wagon. Disappointed." 

"You're not wrong; I don't really give a damn." Mal said plainly, "'Course Jayne's really itchin' to issue some retributin'." 

Anaya sighed, her body swaying from the loss of blood. "I hate not being accommodating. But... touching as always. No wonder Inara has fallen at your feet...wait, that's right, she hasn't. Must really piss you off." The room began to spin wildly; Anaya closed her eyes again to ward of the dizziness. 

"Now I'll take that comment on you bein' all sickly and the like. Course I suspect that's your usual charmin' self. Say ya ain't lookin' too fine there, `Naya. Hope you ain't plannin' on faintin'; cause I am sure as hell ain't goin' to carry you on up to the infirmary." Mal said. 

Anaya laughed weakly. "Such a gentleman...besides I don't faint." Suddenly, she tipped forward falling limply to the floor with a thud. All three shared looks of bemusement. "Sure looks like she fainted to me." Mal countered lightly, "Or am I wrong?" 

"Na, fell like a dead body. To ruttin' bad she ain't really. Cause I canna fix that really quick." Jayne said patting his sheathed hunting knife at his waist. 

"Sir? Are you just goin' to leave her there?" Zo asked warily. 

"Na, I should, but I won't. Jayne, carry her on up to the doc, so he can patch her up." 

Jayne protested, insulted. "What! I don't think so, Mal. No ruttin' way. `Sides, it might be too temptin', I could do somethin' stupid, like drop her from the catwalk." 

Mal glowered at the mercenary, furrow deepening. "Now Jayne, what do I pay you for?" 

"Sir, I don't think that's the way to go." Zo said in disagreement. "Cause you pay him to do what he's sayin' he do." 

"You, know, forget it. Cause I am just the gorram Captain." Mal said pointedly, annoyed, "Hell, for now on, don't you follow my orders. Just follow your own." He walked on over to the fallen assassin, picking her none too gently. She was light in his arms, since she was a few inches shorter than her sister. 

"Now don't be getting' tetchy just cause...ya the one who let her on again." Jayne disputed frankly. "Think ya know better, with what that tchen wah, Saffron did." 

"He's right, again." Zo concurred, turning towards Jayne. "Hopin' that won't become habit now." 

Jayne gave her a smug glance. "Can't take it, huh, can't ya, Zo?" 

"Oh, you're right, Jayne, you are the man." Zo said deadpan, "Lord save me." 

* * *

Anaya awoke to a severe pain in her arm, like someone was poking through her skin, digging like she was a damn piece of meat. She slapped the offending intruder away, earning an, "Ow!" from whomever was doing the digging. Anaya opened her eyes, blinking from the glare of the light above her. Her vision was blurry, but she caught the distinctive clinical smell of her surroundings. When she slowly processed the term clinical, images of needles of breaking skin, knives cutting through, all done by a pair hands in blue gloves swam before her. Anaya gasped, struggling to breathe, her hands pushing upwards to ward the visions away. When big hands held her firmly down on the table, Anaya screamed in desperation, her body jerking as she kicked forward, until she struck against something solid. 

Whoever held her down groaned as her feet slammed into them, releasing her. Without even waiting a beat, Anaya rolled swiftly to the ground, landing in a crouch. Her eyes darted wildly around the room, vision focusing on Mal in front of her. He was studying her with a bewildered stare as he just wasn't quite sure what was in front of him. Meanwhile, Simon was also doing his fair share of gaping behind her, bloody pliers forgotten in his hand. Anaya was breathing hard, confused, she asked. "What are you looking at?" 

"The fact you were just hollerin' like some ruttin' banshee. That's what." Mal said warily. 

Anaya still looked unsure, even a little embarrassed. "I...I..." she stammered uncharacteristically, clearing her throat, "Where...am I?" 

"The infirmary." Mal slowly verified, "You were injured, needed fixin'." 

Anaya studied herself, taking note that she was still dressed, only that her blouse was cut along the shoulder and arm, baring skin. She frowned at that, her eyes accusing. "You cut my shirt. It was new, too." 

"Well, since you were unconscious, it had to be done." Simon informed her, "You had lost a lot of blood, including the blood you donated for transfusion. I am surprised you lasted this long." 

Eyes narrowing at Mal, Anaya spat out. "And how did I become unconscious?" 

"Don't give me that look, missy. You fainted." Mal said defensively, standing up, holding out his hand to help her up. Anaya ignored it, preferring to lean against the wall to stand up. "Liar, I don't faint." 

"Well, you sure hit the ground pretty hard. Look like a faint to me." Mal said in amusement. 

Anaya cursed under her breath, giving Mal another dirty look. "Hwoon dahn." 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing." Anaya muttered disgruntled, crying out at the pain in her arm, when she made a quick movement. 

"Didn't sound like nothin' to me." Mal countered suspiciously. 

Anaya rolled her eyes, carefully sitting back down on the med table. Across from her was a spare bed connected to the wall, lying asleep in it was Inara. Anaya noted the steady rise and fall of her breathing. The pain was momentarily blindsided with relief. Thank God, she was alright. Anaya would have never forgiven herself if she wasn't. The relief was soon replaced by guilt then annoyance, when she saw Simon with the pliers. Simon tentatively approached her. "I just need to take out the last bullet. The other two have been taken out and stitched already." 

"Get it over with." Anaya said waspishly. She hated being caught off guard, no one have ever witnessed her during her nightmares. It was just her luck that it would have to Mal. That man annoyed her, hell, he even saw her faint. That was so damn humiliating and it was not just him, Jayne and Zo also. She never was going to live that down. 

As Simon gently pulled the torn shirt apart, revealing the bullet wounds, along with a hideous scar spanning over her shoulder blade. The scar had healed unevenly, skin puckered white. It looked as if someone had carved out a piece of skin, thus probably why it had healed irregularly. Simon hadn't noticed the scarring when he had first taken the bullets out, but he did now. "Yesu! What happened here?" he exclaimed appalled at the sight. 

"What is it?" Mal asked interested at the doctor's reaction. 

Anaya fidgeted uncomfortably, knowing what Simon had found. Groaning inwardly, she shrugged it off as nothing. "That? You mean the scar? It's nothing." 

"No, it isn't. Who did this to you?" Simon asked gently tracing the scar. Anaya shied away from him, irritation clear on her face. "Nobody. It's nothing." 

"Diyu." Mal swore softly as he finally noticed the scar, "I seen scars like that during war. Who did this to you?" 

Anaya looked upwards in exasperation. "None of your damn business, so leave it alone!" 

"I am makin' it my business." Mal said firmly, "Sides the doc asked first, so best answer him." 

"Ever heard of doctor-patient confidentiality?" 

"No." Mal lied easily. "Although I might remind you, that you came here to talk, so start talkin'." 

"You lousy sonof...fine, a Reaver." Anaya said finally, eyes angry. "I was on a bounty search over at Glory, two years ago...the town, Plantation was hit by Reavers. And well...you know the rest." 

"Reavers?" Simon choked out fearfully, "But I thought no one survived their attacks." 

"How else do you think the stories get told, genius? By sitting down with them for tea?" Anaya scorned. She looked away from Mal's intense gaze on her, not wanting for him to see the dread in her own eyes. 

"How?" he asked simply. 

Anaya stared at ground, hair falling over her face in a shield. She said softly, "I was...lucky. Very damn lucky. This conversation is over." 

She fidgeted again at the silence that took hold of the infirmary. Sensing the varying emotions of fear and pity around gave her a headache. "Hurry up and take the bullet out. My arm is killing me." 

Simon moved forward again, pliers soon digging into her skin. Anaya ignored the throbbing twinge, concentrating on the floor below her. 

* * *

Two hours later, Anaya woke up again in the infirmary, her arm sore. She was groggy from the painkillers Simon had given her, a chalky tang in her mouth. Gingerly she moved into a sitting position, the infirmary was empty, in the fact that Simon and Mal were gone. Yet strangely, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Her gaze soon met with that of her older sister's. Inara still was laid on her back, but her head was turned towards Anaya. She gave a weak smile, when she noticed Anaya had awoken. "Mei Mei." 

Anaya swallowed back the rush of bile that threatened to come up. She looked away, the guilt shaming her. "How are you feeling?" 

Inara grimaced slightly. "I am alive. So I must be well. Look at me, Anaya." 

Anaya reluctantly did so, stepping down from the med table. Pain flared through her arm as place weight on it, but she moved forward until she was at Inara's side. Kneeling down, she looked up at her sister. "I am...sorry, Inara." 

"It was an accident, you didn't mean to, mei mei. You wouldn't have hurt him." 

Anaya shook her head sadly in disagreement. "Things have changed, Inara, don't be too...sure about it." 

Inara took hold of her hand tightly. Tears misted in her eyes, so like her own. "I am sorry, mei mei. I so sorry I couldn't...I should've." Inara paused, tears falling down, "If I would have known...I wouldn't have left for The Guild Academy. I wouldn't have let her do that to you. But when she said you died of a fever. I was such a fool to believe her." Anaya looked down, Inara's grief overwhelming her. Images and emotions rushed through her mind, blending into the next until Anaya grew lightheaded. She snatched her hand away from Inara, disregarding the hurt in her sister's eyes. 

"I know you're angry...but it's the truth. I would've done anything, anything to protect you, mei mei, you have to believe me." Inara insisted, eyes pleading. 

"I have nothing to forgive, sister. Nothing...it's all in the past." Anaya said stonily, still looking away from her. "Things happen for a reason...I can't blame you for that. I use to, when I was at the Academy. But that...it doesn't matter now." 

"If it doesn't matter, why don't you look at me, Anaya?" 

Anaya closed her eyes, trying to control her watery eyes, a knot forming in her throat. "It's hard, I thought you were dead...then you were almost, by my hand nonetheless. It's hard, that's all," she glanced up quickly, "I am not the person you use to know. I am not a very good person, Inara. I am not ten years old anymore...I am not that girl. She dead a long time ago." 

Inara shook her head in denial, voice shaky, "Don't say that! You're my mei mei, nothing will change that. I love you, nothing changes that, nothing ever will. They can't take that away, Anaya, please understand that!" 

Anaya was silent, trying to lock all the emotion inside. "Don't Inara..." 

"Don't? Don't what? I don't understand. Whatever they did to you...it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. I missed you...I missed you so much." Inara pleaded, struggling to sit up, but failing. "Please...mei mei." 

A tear slip down Anaya cheek, clearing her throat was an effort. "I don't know what you want me to say, Inara. I don't know how to make it right." 

"You don't have to say anything, just look at me. Really look at me." 

Anaya finally looked directly at Inara and she was fleetingly taken back to the last time she saw her, when Inara had left for The Guild Academy. The sorrow was too damn much that Anaya broke down, sobbing. She covered her mouth to stop the profound sobs, but she couldn't, so she kept crying, letting the tears fall freely. Inara had managed to sit up slowly in the bed, her hand gently reaching to touch Anaya's shoulder. Taking her head into her lap, she stroked Anaya's hair softly. "It's alright mei mei...I am here now." And for that moment they were sisters again. 

* * *

Mal had gone to his bunker after making sure Anaya had passed out from the drugs. His mind went back to her scar and he shuddered involuntarily, not on the actual scar, but on what had caused it. Giving Wash orders to head out to one of the border planets, he had made his way back to the infirmary again. 

Just as Mal rounded the corner to the infirmary, he heard it. Inara's voice. A feeling came over him, so strong that nearly left him breathless. Quickening his steps, he stopped just a few feet away, when he saw Anaya on the floor, through infirmary's glass screen. Mal had been close enough to hear the whole conversation, from Inara's pleas to Anaya's breakdown of tears. He felt bad intruding on such a moment, but he didn't move away as he stood transfixed on the sight before him. For the first time, Mal was seeing and hearing the real Inara. And damn if she wasn't more beautiful than before. Something that had long gone stood empty inside him began to fill up again. 

"She's still broken, big sister doesn't understand. But still loves her, like Simon does with me." River said quietly coming up behind Mal. 

"Damnit, River...don't you ruttin' do that. Where the hell is your brother?" Mal demanded, turning around scared out of his wits. Gorram girl was like some damn ghost. 

"He's busy talking to Kaylee. If you ask me, he talks way too much. Never going to get anywhere if he doesn't take some initiative." 

"You know what? I don't wanna know. Go on back to your room." Mal ordered her, gently nudging her in the direction. But River held her ground, an amused air on her face. 

"You were eavesdropping. Shame on you, Captain." River scolded seriously, "Are you going to let her stay? Because if she does, Inara won't leave. And you don't want her to leave, just want her for yourself." 

Mal was taken aback, but it didn't deter him from scowling fiercely at the girl. "Listen, go git your ownself back to your room. And don't be tellin' me what I am and shouldn't be doing. And damnit, stop...just go!" 

"You really shouldn't frown so much, it takes years off." River said lightly as she left the way she had come, "Men are such boys, never growing up." 

Mal watched her retreating form, for the first time at loss for words. 

* * *

Mal had left soon after, leaving Inara and Anaya their time alone. He returned about a half hour later, only to find that Inara had fallen asleep again. Anaya sat next to her on the floor, legs crossed as she stared across the room. When she noticed Mal, she arched her brow cynically, all traces of her crying jag gone. "She asked for you, but I told her you would come by later." 

Mal nodded neutrally. "How is she?" 

"She's fine, I guess. In a lot of pain." Anaya said quietly. 

"And you?" 

Anaya narrowed her eyes, unsure at what he meant; there had been a catch in his voice. Like he was referring to some double meaning that Anaya should know. A suspicion formed in her mind. "I am...fine," she said cautiously, "You heard it all." 

"Heard what?" Mal asked puzzled. 

"Everything, what Inara said. What I...don't act dumb. It doesn't suit you, Captain." 

Mal challenged "And what if I did?" 

"Prick." Anaya said flatly, "I could call you something else, but I won't." 

"Be still my heart then. Humility does look good on you, `Naya. You should try it more often." 

"Bite me," she said defiantly, "In fact, you can kiss my..." 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, language, `Naya. Ever heard of respectin' your elders." 

"No. I skipped that lesson at the Academy. Not really part of the whole agenda." Anaya said sweetly. 

"And what was that agenda? You said you knew." 

"Please, like I am going to tell you." Anaya sneered. She pulled her hair back from her face as she stood up and walked around the infirmary. 

"That's not what you said to me. But I knew better than to believe that you would." Mal said darkly. 

Anaya gave him a patronizing stare, similar to the one Inara had once given him when they first met. "I said I could help River...I didn't say that I knew what the agenda was. You're twisting my words." 

"No, I don't reckon so, you're the one who doin' all the twistin'. Frankly, ain't none too pleased so far. I will throw you out, no doubt on that." 

"So you're admitting it then. That you knew River! I knew it." Simon said as he suddenly entered the infirmary. "You can help her." 

Anaya looked uncomfortable at his eagerness. "I didn't know her." 

"But you just said..." Simon disputed, "You recognized her." 

"I did, but I didn't know her. I...saw her, when I left. When they brought her in. I remember her face, that's all." Anaya confessed. 

"But you still, you know what they did to her." Simon stated hopefully. 

Mal looked at Anaya, face hard. "Do you?" 

Anaya appeared unsure, debating the choices. "All I can say is...I can try to help her. I can't let you know what they exactly did to us." 

Mal disagreed with shake of his head. "It's not what we agreed to, `Naya." 

"River said something about Omega 7? Category: Assassin?" Simon asked a bit desperately. "Why won't you say anything?" 

"Because I can't! Ok, the more you know, the worse you'll be off. It's best that you don't know anything. Trust me." 

Mal scoffed at her. "You got to be kiddin' me, trust you? Honey, you are seriously off your gorram rocker, if you think I'll be doin' that soon." 

"I'll deal with Niska; you won't have problems with him again." Anaya promised honestly. 

"Mal? If she can help River..." Simon let the last unsaid. They all knew if anything helped River it would be a miracle in itself. She had been getting worse, there was no other recourse left. 

"Leave us, alone, doc." Mal ordered firmly, "Now." 

Simon wanted to protest, but knew his odds on winning an argument with the Captain, dejectedly he left the infirmary. Mal stood face to face with Anaya, deadly serious. "Tell me the truth, not just some half assed lie. No damn runarounds. When you boarded Serenity. When I first rented the shuttle to you. Were going to do it? Take my crew down?" 

Anaya looked at him incredulously. "No! I mean, no. That was after I read the profiles Niska gave me. When I found Inara..." 

"Then why all the lies, the fake name? Why not come out and say it." 

"Cause...I wasn't sure that...I can't explain it to you. You wouldn't understand." Anaya said nervously, "You wouldn't understand." 

Mal studied her for a moment. "I reckon I do. Now answer my other question: Can you help her?" 

"Truthfully, I am not sure. But I can try, that much I can tell you." 

"Listen very carefully at what I am going to say. You make one wrong move, one mistake, anything I deem will threaten myself or my crew, I will kill you. I will kill you, `Naya. `Nara's sister or not. Dong ma?" 

Anaya furrowed her brow. "So you're letting me stay?" 

"Girl, are you slow? What the diyu do you reckon I was sayin'" 

"Egotistical Prick." 

"Oh, last time, darlin' you be callin' me that. It's Captain from now on." Mal said plainly. 

* * *

Translations: hwoon dahn-jerk or stupid or SOB 

Chapter Nine: Pay Day 

Bishop had woken a few hours later, head spinning, while he lay motionless on the cold metal floor of the shuttle. After blacking out from whatever the hell Anaya had done to him, he noticed that she had the grace to untie him. He sat up, rubbing his wrists where the metal binding had cut through. Bishop stayed that way for a while, letting the stillness of the black surround him. Anaya's voice seemed to echo back to him along with the disturbing images she had shown him. Images that were burned into his mind and would probably make sleeping a nightmarish chore, something he wasn't looking forward to. 

"Read you mind." 

Bishop shuddered unconsciously, hating the thought of someone going through his mind. His memories and his fears read like an open book. He stood up slowly, the movement jarring his head as he made his way to the control console of the shuttle. Bishop's hand rested on the button that would connect him to the cortex, to wave his employers on the current happenings. 

"And what are you afraid of, Michael?" 

Flashes of hands in blue gloves swam before him, hands that belonged to his employers. Bishop remembered the strange men; how he had found it odd that they wore the gloves in the first place. How since the beginning, the retrieval mission had unnerved him. How he had been disturbed by the photograph of River Tam, with her haunting eyes. Her eyes were soon replaced by Anaya's; they were eyes that saw too much, felt too much and knew too much. 

"Then you'll...believe." 

Bishop didn't want to believe, he couldn't because then everything he fought for would be a lie. Because then he would have to find another reason to go on and he wasn't sure he could do that. 

"...move through life existing, not really living." 

But he did, he did believe her. There was no way someone could invent the things he saw. Bishop let his hand fall away from the console, taking note that there was just enough fuel for him to get back to Hadden. He sat down, starting the engine as he began to set coordinates back to the moon. The Alliance vessel had a device that would announce its destruction back to headquarters. And it could safely be assumed that there were no survivors, Michael Bishop was dead to the world along with his team members. He was free for the time being. 

"I saved your life...did you a favor." 

And she had, although Bishop still didn't understand her reasons for it. Anaya didn't strike him as a woman who showed mercy to anyone. Yet there was something else there, among the coldness and ruthlessness, some long forgotten kindness that had survived whatever had been done to her. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he saw her, they would met again. And when the time came, he hoped that kindness was still there. If it wasn't, Bishop had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't survive whatever else was left. 

* * *

A Week Later 

Anaya sat patiently in Niska's office, her legs crossed as she recounted the 57 gray tiles on the floor. She was bored, had been waiting for almost twenty minutes and still the little rodent of a man had not appeared. Dressed in the same outfit she first wore when Mal had rented her the shuttle, Anaya created the image of a young impressionable girl, despite the yellowing bruise on her face. She tapped her fingers on the handles of the metal chair, dark brown eyes going to the clock on the wall. It was now thirty minutes. Bastard. 

Suddenly, the door whooshed opened, revealing Adelai Niska. He wore dark blue suit, with a burgundy tie. His beady little eyes went to Anaya's figure on the chair, surprise showing on his face. "Miss St. Claire...I was not expecting you... so soon." 

"Funny, neither was I. But here I am. Joy." 

Niska smiled glee in his eyes. "I am to assume...that you were able to, accomplish what I asked, yes?" 

"Ah, no, I did not do it." Anaya said with derision evident in her voice. 

Niska frowned at her, face darkening. "No? I do not understand. We had agreement, no? An agreement is binding, makes for reputation." 

Anaya shrugged flippantly, ignoring the dull ache in her arm. "Yes, we did and you broke it." 

"I do not recall, Miss St. Claire, doing so." 

"Well, let me refresh that memory of yours, since you're being all senile. I told you I didn't want your men tailing me. Back on Persephone, I found two of your best and finest, which by the way, really weren't. So that well, in my book, breaks the deal off. I am keeping the advance you gave me as a recompense fee. You understand?" 

Anger clouded Niska's face. He would not let this slip of a girl humiliate him, she would pay dearly. And he would look forward to it, oh yes. Niska could see the possibilities already, the anticipation arousing him. He would even let Snake participate in the activities. 

"No, I do not understand. I cannot accept this, what you are saying. I am very disappointed, oh yes, very indeed." Niska said coldly. 

Anaya arched her brow in amusement, an enigmatic smile playing on her face. "Tough luck, life sucks, move on and get over it," she laughed, head tilted, "That kind of rhymes." 

"I am very afraid...I cannot let you leave, you understand? I have a reputation to uphold as you did not." Niska stated as walked over to the liquor cabinet across the room. Anaya didn't turn around to face him, her back to him; she continued tapping her fingers on the chair. A steady beat that annoyed Niska to no end, his hand poured a shot of vodka into a glass. 

"Another thing... it seems to me, that reputations have double standards." 

"Oh, really, how so, Miss St. Claire?" Niska said as he poured more into the glass. 

"Well, for one thing, with a reputation, you either piss off a lot people or scare them to submission." Anaya said clearly. She uncrossed her legs, the cold metal of the Chinese throwing stars pressing into her upper mid thigh. Anaya trailed her hand along them through her skirt, tracing the sharp points. "Makes you wonder what those angry people would do, but then again, fear makes for some interesting reactions in people also." 

Niska laughed, the sound grating to Anaya's ears, like nails on glass. "Miss St. Claire, what odd notions you have. Are you, trying to tell me something, yes? Are you... threatening me?" 

Anaya rolled her eyes, her skin prickling when she heard the cabinet close. "Wouldn't dream of it. But I must ask, how much do you think your wife loves you?" 

Niska had returned to the seat at his desk, the vodka glass at his lips. "Why do you ask this, Miss St. Claire?" 

"Nothing, just curious. Do you think she's afraid of you?" Anaya asked as she crossed her legs again, her hand moving away from her thigh to the armrest of the chair. 

Niska drank the vodka as if it was water, leaving the glass half empty. He kept the glass in his hand, while he tried to understand why the girl was so calm. Most men would be quaking in fear, better yet, they would be begging for their lives. No one displeased Adelai Niska, especially not some insolent woman. 

"My wife is obedient, like all women should be." 

"Obedience is overrated, never much cared for it. But that's really what you think?" Anaya let her gaze wonder back to the clock. Five minutes had passed; she looked over back to Niska. He had started sweating profusely and had gone pale. Reaching for the glass of vodka, he took another sip, hand trembling. 

"Yes, that is what I said." Niska said with effort. His chest felt constricted as he felt the vodka burn down his throat. He pressed his hand against his chest, trying to dull the pain. 

"What if I were to tell you...that she was one of those angry people? That she paid me to kill you. A hefty sum by the way, since well, you really aren't that likable. You are one nasty son of a bitch." 

"You..." Niska choked on his words, the constricted feeling worsen. Realization in his eyes, he tried to call for help, but to no avail. He saw the calm indifference in Anaya's countenance, cursing himself for not suspecting that she would dare, poison, after all, is a women's favorite form of attack. 

"I would finish that drink if I were you, be much quicker. But your wife really wanted you to agonize for a couple minutes. And that particular poison is really hard to find, took me forever to get it. And it cost a bundle; I used the advance you gave me to buy it. That's why it took me so long to get here." Anaya said coolly sauntering over to him. She bent down slightly, placing her hands on the desk. "Niska, you really didn't think I was going to let you kill me? I mean, haven't you heard about...my reputation?" 

Niska tried to get up from the chair, but fell down to the floor. Anaya leaned over to witness the final convulsions of life. He had vomited, foaming at mouth, the stench making her nose wrinkle in revulsion. "Gross," she said softly, walking around the desk. Leaning down she pressed her fingers against his neck, feeling for a pulse, there was none. She straighten up promptly, when the door opened again, revealing the formidable figure of Snake. Walking into the room, he noticed the dead Niska on the ground and Anaya near him. 

"So...nice weather today, huh?" Anaya quirked as she hiked her skirt up, Chinese throwing stars gleaming as the room's light reflected against them. 

Snake gave a battle cry, rushing her as he pulled the knife that was strapped to his leg. He had taken four steps when a metal star sank into his thick neck, cutting the main artery. He stumbled to his knees, choking on his own blood and fell forward. Raising her hand, she made a gesture of a gun and fired in mock play. "Bang." Anaya deadpanned. Sighing, she looked back to the clock. Ten minutes had passed, it was time to go. The security cameras she had disabled would go back on in a few seconds. As she walked out of the office, stepping over Snake's corpse, Anaya sang softly. "Two by two, hands of blue...." 

* * *

Three Hours Later 

"Captain, our resident sociopath just waved, she'll be boardin' in two minutes." Wash declared through Serenity's intercom system. Mal was just about to knock, a first time for him, on Inara's shuttle. Earlier in the week, Simon had found Inara well enough to return to her shuttle. Hearing the announcement, Mal scowled at the interruption, stepping away to wait for Anaya's arrival. 

The crew hadn't taken it too well, when Mal had made it known that Anaya was staying on Serenity. Jayne had been the most vocal out of all them on the matter. Zo had looked at Mal with disapproval, but she kept quiet. Mal figured she was saving up for it, and then she would let him have it real good. Wash had reacted like usual, talking and shooting quips to hide his unease. Kaylee had been unsure, doubt written clearly in her green eyes. Meanwhile, Simon took the news with relief, hopeful for any new means to help his sister. River had just smiled smugly at Mal as if she knew what would happen all along. Shepard had voiced his concerns, but otherwise held his peace. The whole gorram mess had been worth it though, at the look of relief and glowing happiness on Inara's face. 

Mal was shaken out of his thoughts when Anaya's shuttle door opened. She smirked, noticing Mal waiting a few feet away. "Guess I am still on probation...Captain?" 

"So?" Mal asked firmly, eyes narrowing suspiciously at her. 

"So, what?" 

"How did it go with Niska? Took you a long ruttin' time to just talk." Mal shot back. 

"Oh, that? It went better than I expected it to." Anaya replied as walked over to him. Mal tensed when her hand went into her coat. His own hand went over to his gun; Anaya glanced bemusedly at the action. "Oh, please, I am not...you know what, forget it. Here." Taking out a blue pouch she tossed it over to him. Mal caught it in his free hand, hearing the jingling of silver platinum and credits, he peered inside, eyes widening as he noted the amount. 

"Diyu, what's this for?" he asked in disbelief, "Better yet, where did you get this?" 

"I have my savings and it's for a year's rent. At the price you set." Anaya said, brushing her hair back, "Is that a problem?" 

Mal looked at her, frowning. "I never agreed to you stayin' a year. You're on a trail period. And this is too much for a year's rent." 

"Take it or leave it. Use it for whatever the hell strikes your fancy, then." Anaya said in annoyance. 

Mal looked at the money again and back to Anaya, furrow deepening. "Thinkin' on it, Niska isn't a man too keen on talkin'. In fact, how is that you are still standin'?" 

Anaya laughed, leaning casually against the railing. "Hate to have dashed your hopes, Mal. But not everyone is as uncivilized as you." 

"You got to be kiddin' me, Niska civilized? When hell freezes over." Mal scoffed, "And you didn't answer my question. I know Niska and what's he capable of. What did you do?" 

Anaya shrugged. "He's nothing to worry about, if that's what you're asking." 

"You killed him." Mal stated plainly. 

"Maybe, maybe I didn't." Anaya said enigmatically. At the look on Mal's face, sighing heavily, she relented, "Better him than me, Mal. Or you. It would have been a matter of time before he would have sent another contractor on you and your crew." 

"And this money?" 

"I told you it's my savings." Anaya repeated impatiently. 

"Money paid to you by killin' people." 

Anaya rolled her eyes, her hand rubbing her temple at the headache that was developing rapidly. Talking to the Captain was like talking to a wall. Stubborn bastard wouldn't let anything go. Suddenly, Anaya was glad she never had any brothers, all men were the same. 

"And what if it was? Money's still good." 

Mal shook his head; he tossed the pouch back, landing at Anaya's feet. "Keep it." 

"Oh, please! Don't start getting all sanctimonious on me, Mal. It doesn't suit you." Anaya snapped as she kicked the pouch back to him. 

"Ain't bein' all sanctimonious...I am just not takin' your money," Mal kicked the pouch back, "You'll be earnin' your keep by honest means for now on." 

Anaya laughed in disbelief, kicking the pouch again harder. The bag jangled loudly at the abuse. "Honest? You call smuggling honest, you're delusional. And they say I am crazy." 

"Now see here, I don't smuggle. It's honest trade." Mal countered defensively as he returned another kick to the pouch. "Sides, that's not the work you'll be doin'. I'll remind you that whole gorram point of you bein' here is to help River." 

Anaya bent down to pick of the pouch, walking over she took his hand and slapped the pouch down hard. "Take the damn money, I don't want it!" 

While both of them struggled to shove the pouch to one another, Inara stepped out of her shuttle. Hearing raised voices outside near her door, she had decided to investigate. What she saw was the sight of Anaya and Mal shoving a blue pouch between them. She stood still as she took in the scene before her; they were like squabbling children fighting over a toy. Inara didn't know if she should feel worried or amused. "What's going on?" 

Mal turned around fast, pouch in hand. "`Nara, I...she started it." Pointing at a glowering Anaya behind him, "An' she's bein' difficult." 

"I am not! You're being an idiot. I am trying to pay him for the rent and he's being all stupid about it. Money is money, Mal. Get over it." Anaya growled, irritability sharpening her face. 

"See, that's what I am talkin' about, no respect," Mal said in justification, "An' I thought I told you, `Naya, its Captain from now on." 

"No, you said I couldn't call you a prick again. Didn't really specify on any other names, so..." 

"Well, I am tellin' you now. So best be followin' it." Mal declared firmly. 

"Children, please." Inara intervened. 

Anaya opened her mouth to retort, but stopped at the look on Inara's face. It was the same look she had given Anaya when she had hidden Inara's doll back when she was five. She'll be damn if it still worked now. It did. 

"Anaya, would you please give us a moment? I'll come by and see you afterwards." Inara said evenly, companion poise in place. "Mal...please." 

Anaya narrowed her eyes at both of them, still fuming. "Fine." While she walked away, she murmured under her breath. "Stupid jerk." 

"What was that?" Mal called after her. 

His answer was a disdainful glare and the slamming of the shuttle door. Mal started to smile smugly, but at Inara's disapproving stare he paused. "What?" 

* * *

"You really shouldn't bait her, Mal." Inara said, sitting down slowly on couch in her shuttle. She flinched at the tenderness of her wound, still healing. 

"Are you all right?" Mal asked concerned. 

"It's nothing, just a little pain. Sit down," she said motioning to the seat across from her. "I would offer you tea, but it's cold now. Kaylee brought it in a while ago." 

Mal reluctantly sat down, pouch still in his grasp. He seemed out of place in the opulent shuttle. "I wasn't baitin' her, not my fault that girl is a gorram shrew." 

Inara gave slight laugh, warmth radiating from her. "I would normally disagree with you, but Anaya was always a bit high strung, even when she was little." 

"Just a bit?" 

"Be patient with her, Mal. She's been through a lot." Inara said protectively as she played with the locket at her neck. 

Mal shook his head in disagreement. "I know an' that's what I wanted to talk to you about." 

"So I concluded." 

Mal cleared his throat. "'Nara, I know she's ya sister, but...I don't trust her. It's fairly obvious that I don't, hell the whole crew doesn't trust her. Half of them don't want her here. An' I don't blame them. I am lettin' her stay; see maybe she can help River an' what not. But I wouldn't turn my back on her unarmed." 

Inara held her face in an expressionless mask, gaze meeting Mal. "I understand." 

"Now I reckon you were goin' to be like this." 

Inara let the mask falter, annoyance peeking through. "Like what?" 

"That you be all aloof an' the like. You're angry." 

Inara scoffed in incredulity. "I am not angry or aloof, Mal. Everyone is free to their opinion. And yours is very valid." 

Mal chuckled. "See your doing it right now." 

"I am not." Inara ground out. The Companion was losing her composure, the neutral mask falling away, leaving irritation in clear view. 

"Are too. Could kill a body with kindness." Mal contested, plainly enjoying himself. 

"I am not. Let's move on to something else." 

"Are too an' we ain't done here." 

"Now your being childish, Mal. I am not angry or aloof. You may come to realize that not every conversation has to end in a fight." Inara stated impatiently. 

"There...you did it again." 

Inara gave a low growl, raising her hands in edgy gesture. "Damnit Mal...let it go." Realizing what she had just said, Inara felt her face grow warm. She had fallen into his trap and felt quite foolish for playing into it. 

"I reckon that the Serra sisters are a tempestuous sort. Couldn't be related if they weren't." Mal said smugly with humor in his eyes. 

Inara was unconcerned, soon regaining her calm demeanor. "Touch, Mal. I admit defeat. But she's my sister, I know she's not an easy person, but..." 

"Blood is thicker than water." Mal supplied cryptically. 

Inara was taken aback, puzzled. "Didn't think you could be so poetic, Mal." 

Mal shrugged, stretching his legs for a moment. "First time for everything." 

"I am impressed." 

Both shared laughter, but it was soon replaced by an uneasy silence. Inara was the first to break it, her voice husky at first, but it soon cleared up. "I was fourteen, when I was chosen to become a Companion. My family wasn't wealthy, but we were well off. Our mother passed away after Anaya was born, she was named after her. Anaya Maria Serra. I was the proud older sister, but I was a little jealous of her at same time. Until my father remarried soon after," she paused for a moment, noticing Mal listening attentively. "Our stepmother wasn't the best thing for us. She never wanted children in the first place, but my father managed to convince her somehow. We grew up and things didn't... improve when father passed away four years later. Our mother soon opened a fabric shop; they were the finest quality in our colony. It was lonely at times, but I was busy looking after Anaya, she was quite a hand full." Inara smiled fondly at the memory. 

"I was chosen by a Guild representative, it was quite the honor. Mother was overjoyed, but Anaya wasn't. She was ten at the time and she was very displeased with me. I didn't want to go, but I had a duty to my family. It was the last time I saw her before I left for training. I would write to her, but she never answered. Three years passed and I was quite busy with my training...then one day mother wrote to me. She said Anaya had passed away of a fever...that she was already buried at family plot," Inara paused, her voice becoming unsteady. "I remember I cried for days...I was even punished for doing so, Companions do not let their emotions overcome the situation. A year later, the war broke out...and I became a registered Companion. That's what happened, at least my side." 

"What happened to your stepmother?" Mal asked as he digested everything Inara had confessed. 

"She disappeared after the war, sold the house. I never heard from her again." 

"So she sent `Naya to that Academy...why?" Mal pondered out loud, "I mean River was gifted. Was `Naya also?" 

Inara frowned in concentration. "Anaya was...observant. She took in things around her and she saw more to it. Not just what was in front of her. Curious, some would say. But she was as bright as any child who had an education. Nothing extraordinary, not like River...I don't know about afterwards, maybe she changed." 

"'Naya hasn't told you anything." 

Inara declined her head. "No, she hasn't. She said very little on that matter. I tried to, but she kept changing the subject." 

"An' that's what bothers me." 

"Mal, I know my sister, she may be many things, but she wouldn't intentionally hurt someone." Inara said. 

"You're wrong, she killed Niska. Confessed it like she was talkin' about the weather." Mal admitted as he stood up from the couch, throwing the pouch on the table. "She's made her living huntin' people down an' killin' them. An' that doesn't seem to bother her one bit. Seems pretty intentional to me." 

Inara's shock kept her quiet, her eyes downcast. "She told you this?" 

"Not in so many words, but yes, made it pretty clear." Mal confirmed, "Whole reason she was here on Serenity in the first place was Niska put a hit on me and the crew. I have a feelin' that if it wasn't for you, she would've gone through with it." 

"But I thought..." 

"`Nara, she's your sister and I understand. I know you don't wanna think the worst of her an' I know she's been hurt badly. But people change an' sometimes not for the better. She's seems pretty lucid in her actions, knows what she was doin', not like River. What I want to say is... be careful, just until we know what her real agenda is." 

"I understand, Mal." 

"Now since we're talkin' about agendas, I need to know yours. You had it pendin' before this ruttin' mess happened that you were leavin'." 

Inara looked up suddenly, her thoughts on Anaya cast aside. "I still am." 

"I see, so you could tell me when..." Mal started to say curtly. 

"Not Serenity." 

"What?" 

"I decided to retire as a Companion. I am leaving the Guild." Inara declared her eyes on Mal to watch his reaction. 

"Oh." Mal said simply, perplexed. "You decided this when?" 

"When you said Anaya was staying. I thought it wise." 

"Why?" 

Inara gave him an unbelieving look. "Why? Someone has to play mediator, you're liable to kill each other. And I doubt anyone else would mind. At least on Anaya's behalf." 

"You don't have to leave the Guild for that, been managin' well so far." Mal disputed. 

"This bothers you? Strange, since you never were too keen on my trade. You made your thoughts very well known to all." 

"'Nara..." 

Inara set herself up, her hand pressed against her injury, face weary. "I know, Mal. We'll leave it for another day." 

"I best go, let you rest. I'll send Kaylee with dinner." Mal said as he opened the shuttle door. 

"Make it two; I am going to ask Anaya to join me." 

"I'll do that then, best for now lest ways." Mal was already half out the door, turning around he said one last thing. " `Nara, I am glad that you're... stayin'." 

"Mal." Inara called out tenderly, but he was already gone, shuttle door already closing. She sat back down, her mind finally unburdened. She went over on what Mal had said about Anaya. Inara believed him, but part of her refused to believe that all that was left of her sister was a shell. The talk in the infirmary last week proved it, her sister was still alive, maybe she was different from the girl she once was. But she was her sister and Inara would be there for her. She just hoped Anaya would let her. 

With Mal, a line had been crossed, if it was good or a bad thing, Inara didn't know. But it was a start and that was enough for her, at least for now. 

* * *

Epilogue: Remembrance 

A/Notes: Well, this it. It's done. I can't believe I actually finished a complete story. I am really proud of it, despite any flaws. It's funny because I never would have found myself writing a Firefly story to begin with. It seemed too daunting a task, but once I started I couldn't stop. In part I thank my nine month cousin, Anaya, whose name I was inspired by. I want to thank all who reviewed and your helpful comments, sincerely, you guys were great! And a special thanks goes to Neroli for taking the job as my beta. And to my cat, Zane who drove me insane with his incessant meowing while I was trying to write a pivotal scene. The flash back scene refers back to the line River said back in Chapter Six at the end. I want to note also, that since this story just sprang at the last moment, I made a mess with Inara's age and Anaya's, also with the start of the war, so please forgive my grievous mistake. Inara apparently is around Kaylee's age, but I was thrown off my how mature she seemed, so I aged her four years. If I would have done my calculations right, Anaya would have been near River's age, but since what's done is done. Try not to look too closely at it... 

* * *

Sihnon - 13 years ago 

"Anaya! Anaya! Where are you? We have to go home!" Inara called for her younger sister. School had finished an hour ago and Anaya had made herself scarce. The school was located near one of the few garden parks located throughout Sihnon. Inara pulled her hair back in frustration, mother would be angry if they weren't home soon to help out in the shop. She walked over to park, the scent of orange blossoms assaulting her nose. Her school uniform of a long green skirt with a white mandarin tunic clung to her skin as the afternoon sun rose high. She looked around the rose bushes since Anaya was partial to hiding around them, despite the threat of thorns. "Anaya!" 

"Shenme shi?" Anaya shouted from the middle of the garden. She stood on the fountain's edge walking barefoot with her arms stretched out to keep her balance. Her own school uniform was like Inara's only her skirt was burgundy. The matching shoes were thrown aside on the ground along with her school books. 

"I have been looking for you for the past hour! We have to go home or mother will be angry, you how she gets." Inara stated impatiently, picking up Anaya's shoes and school bag. 

"Fang xin, Inara, besides why should you care? It's not like you're going to stay any way." Anaya said sullenly, kicking her foot in the water splashing Inara's clothes. 

"Mei mei, please, we talked about this." 

"I still think it's stupid, you don't have to listen to her Inara, and she's not our real mother. So there's no family honor to uphold." Anaya said defiantly. She kicked at the water, some more splashing her own clothes in the process. "And I asked a preacher who was visiting the gardens on what a Companion was." 

"Should know better than to talk to strangers, mei mei." Inara scolded. 

Anaya ignored her, hopping from the fountain landing on her feet gracefully. "Do you want to know what he said?" 

Inara sighed, her young face crinkling in annoyance. "What did he say?" 

"He said a companion was a whore. So I asked what a whore was, but he didn't answer me. So if he didn't want to say, that means it's something bad. You don't want to be something bad, Inara." 

Inara's face fell, hating that she had to leave everything behind. "Companions are honored, they're very important to society." 

"Apparently not everyone thinks so." Anaya protested as she took the shoes from Inara's hands. She slid them on with ease, rushing back on the fountain frame. "Why do I have to stay with her? You promised you wouldn't leave me alone. You promised." 

"Let's go home, Anaya, it's getting late." 

Anaya ignored her again, jumped off from the fountain and ran across the park. "Catch me!" 

Inara groaned in frustration and ran to follow her sister. "Anaya, please!" 

Anaya had stopped a few feet away, her gaze on the transporter in the sky. Both girls watched until the transporter was a tiny speck, disappearing soon after. Inara was a little breathless from the run, glaring at Anaya she grabbed her arm and began to tug her home. "Inara let go! Let me go!" 

Inara let go after Anaya sank her teeth into her arm. "Ow, you brat!" 

"I know you are, but what am I?" Anaya said in a sing song voice, sticking her tongue out. "You know one day, I'll be on one those. I'll fly far away and you'll never see me again. And you'll be stuck here, being some stupid Companion." 

Inara rubbed her arm, her expression sad. "I promise that when I done with my training, I'll come get you." 

Anaya shook her head unbelievingly; black curls fell free from her pony tail. "Don't think it works that way, Inara." 

Inara smiled as she took hold of her sister's hand. "We'll find a way." 

"Or I can always save you, when I am bigger." Anaya said assuredly, dark brown eyes sparkling. "That's a promise." 

"It's a promise, mei mei." 

Anaya woke with a gasp, sitting up straight in her bed. She gave quick scan of the shuttle to make sure nothing was out of place. The shuttle was dimly lit; Anaya pulled the red sleeping tunic down until it was back in place at mid thigh. She had fallen in a fitful sleep after leaving Inara's shuttle. Her sister had seemed a bit distant; Anaya figured it had something to do with the conversation she had with Mal. Inara decided to keep the money for any future emergency since Mal had refused to take it. Anaya really didn't care what she did with it. The memory of that day in the park faded from her mind, like every other memory seemed to do. It had gotten worse during the past year. Sometimes Anaya would wake in a place, with no memory on how she got there. Or why she was there. The only thing she did know was that there was always blood on her hands, but no dead body near her. 

Anaya rubbed the crick in her neck until she heard a bone pop. Sighing, she got up from the bed and walked over to the basin that Inara had given her. Splashing water on her face, she slicked her hair back, letting a shudder run through her. It was getting worse. Already the memory of Niska's death was beginning to fade, it would join the other memories in the black pit her mind. There had been a time when Anaya could call them up, but she wasn't able to that any more. And it scared her. Soon she would begin to forget how she arrived on Serenity and then what? How could she explain that she had no memory of escaping the Academy, only flashes of it? Bits and pieces that when remembered would float away. How could she explain that one day she had woken up and had not remembered who she was? That gradually her memory had returned along with skills she never knew to possess? And that now her memory was leaving her again. 

Anaya was scared and she didn't know what to do. All she could do was hope that she would be able to fool Mal and the crew. If she didn't, Anaya feared she would lose herself completely until she would cease to exist. 

And she had a feeling that's what those tamade wanted along. 

* * *

"Are you sure? Do you think it wise?" A man said. He wore a black suit with blue gloves. Along with him was another man dressed the same. They both sat in a conference room; the whole room was a surgical white, along with the chair and the table. The light made the room even more blinding than it already was. 

"I don't see why not? If are able to get both prototypes, we are able to complete the project. They are threatening to pull out the funding." 

"Do you think Officer Wagner was telling the truth? Maybe Operative 76SC knows more than she let on. Maybe she informed this Captain Reynolds." 

"I don't think so, the way the Serra girl was described sounds like Operative 66SC. She was one the difficult ones, fought the procedure constantly, if you recall." 

"Yes, I do. But she completed it. How is that she escaped our notice for so long?" 

"It seems she did something to us, I can't seem to recall very well. I think it proves the procedure was very successful." 

"Yes, it's shame Operative 76SC wasn't able to finish. She had so much potential. We must get them back." 

"So it's safe to assume Operative 66SC terminated the retrieval squad?" 

"Yes, reports say the vessel was demolished. It is best to send an operative that has completed the beta testing to retrieve them. With both together, we don't know what they are capable of. Especially with Operative 76SC being unstable." 

"I will review the candidates who are available for the mission. Do you think Operative 66SC is one the prototypes that experienced the side effects? Most of the earlier prototypes experienced them. Her files states that she was at potential risk. It would mean capturing two unstable prototypes." The man stated passing a folder to the other man. 

"Yes, it seems so, but we won't know for sure until we're able to examine her. I'll ask one the technicians to run an age modification on the photo of Operative 66SC. We had best list her as a fugitive. Put out a watch out for any Firefly transport. We might have some luck on someone turning them in like last time." One of the men finished, getting up from his seat. The other man repeated the action. 

"I think this time we'll be able to capture them. After all, it's a proven fact that no human can run for ever." 

* * *

**THE END**

Coming Soon, 

Death was a Pair of Blue Gloves: Part 2: The Hunt 

Feedback would be great!! 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Death was a Pretty Girl:The Job: Part 1**   
Series Name:   **Death Was A.**   
Author:   **Cassandra E**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **173k**  |  **03/24/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Inara, River   
Pairings:  Mal/Inara   
Summary:  A humiliated Niska hires an assassin to take out the Serenity crew.   
Notes:  Takes place after a month after Objects in Space   
  



End file.
